snow and dirty rain
by hoezier
Summary: "The prophecy asked for a sacrifice, not a hero."—When Jose Porla sent Juvia to steal the heart of the Salamander Prince in the middle of a plot to end the world, not one of their plans anticipated the young guard perpetually hanging off him like a talisman. Especially not that he would steal Juvia's heart first. Gruvia AU.
1. dreams of blood and ashes

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail evidently belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **S** HE DREAMED OF BLOOD ON HER HANDS AND FIRE. Always fire. The columns of a crumbling castle in the sea were black with soot and the waves had roared along with the dragon chained to a small throne. _Wife_ , it said to her, amber stone eyes reflecting the terror on her face with a fierce sort of anger that chilled her more than it burned. _Queen_.

Juvia was born to be a thing of ashes. She knew it by heart: born to the crackle of ember and salt. On the day of a bleeding star. The reality of it made her sick all the way down to her bones. _Dragon Queen_ , but she was just a girl. And the Dragon had yet to wake. As far as anyone knew, it would not wake for another millennium.

But Juvia was never one to be lucky.

Each time she woke from nightmares, her body would always be slick with sweat. Trembling with the memory of the beast that had claimed her. How very foolish of her—she had never been just a girl.

* * *

On the day everything went wrong, she had already killed an important man before lunch. Master Jose had called her to his study to discuss a _private matter_ that uncoiled the nerves bundled in the pit of her stomach, and Juvia regretted coming back from the mission before sundown. She walked the length of his overly dramatic wine-tinted halls, hands perfectly still, and wondered who else she was going to have to murder in cold blood until her marriage to a monster.

"Juvia," Master Jose greeted, back to her. He was standing by a large fire, soaking the harsh roar of it into his skin like a humble servant. "It's nice to see you, darling."

Juvia stopped at the doorway. She had never liked fire—not since Master Jose showed her the prophecy writ in her blood and she dreamed of it every time she closed her eyes. The cold and the dark were her friends now and, until this very moment, Master Jose did not question her constant evasion of being near any sort of hearth or candle. It was not a coincidence that the fireplace was lit.

"As it is you, Master." Juvia tried to remain impassive as she made her way to the couch in carefully measured steps. How far from the fire could she be able to get away with? Juvia felt the warmth of it prickle her skin and was suddenly dizzy. "You have another job for Juvia?"

The pretense of giving her _jobs_ was a comfort. It meant they could still pretend to be another Master and his best guild member (once, they had even pretended to be father and daughter) and she would not have to think much of the way Master Jose looked at her like she was a goddamn _Messiah_.

Though she could not help thinking about it at night, just as the darkness closed around her and she had to remind herself why she avoided fire.

The story goes like this: an eon ago, when the mortals still outnumbered the Sagani, a terrible darkness had threatened to swallow the moon and conquer the sun. But before it could eat the celestial rock whole and disrupt the balance of day and night, a Dragon had been able to defeat it. He and the Dragon Queen worked together to slay the shadows that threatened death to the elementals, and the war ended in the Dragon Queen's sacrifice. It was all supposed to be very sad and romantic, though Juvia hated it with the deep, gaping hatred of a girl beholden to the ocean.

The darkness would come again and the Dragon will wake, and with him would follow the rebirth of the Dragon Queen. A prophecy had proclaimed it: _a child born to the crackle of ember and salt, on the day of a bleeding star_. It was a vague sort of instruction to herald the savior of the elemental world, but the rare daylight comet that appeared on the hour of Juvia's unfortunate birth had marked her for life.

Juvia was not a good person. She did not want to die for anyone.

The shadows aquiver from the crevices of Master Jose's face danced when his lips stretched into a smile like he heard what she thought and agreed with her. Juvia found him extremely ugly. "Do you know who it was you killed earlier, Juvia?"

"The Master General of Fiore," Juvia answered automatically, recalling the rage in his eyes and the cold steel of his sword against her water body. The General had called her a _bitch_ , which seemed fair considering she had been sent to assassinate him, but he had still hurt her feelings. "Conbolt. Nothing special, easily replaceable. He was a mortal."

Master Jose laughed at her easy dismissal. "Funny, isn't it? The head of a Sagani army and he was a mere mortal!" He sat at the edge of the table facing her, his relaxed shoulders a direct opposite to her rigid back. "A defect, too. Conbolts are supposed to be powerful Gnomes. The King insults us with his officials."

Juvia did not care about what Master Jose felt towards the King or the General, but she was curious as to why it was imperative they had to talk about the death of this particular mortal. "Indeed," said Juvia absently. Had she left a trace in the General's study? Were they able to track her back to the Mansion? She had lived most of her life on the outskirts of Fiore—if they had found her, she would have to be relocated. Away from Gajeel.

Juvia always made sure she stayed in Fiore. She was good enough a killer that she'd never been caught.

"You know, Juvia." Master Jose adopted a tender crease around his eyes. It looked both artificial and wrought with scheming. Juvia wanted to know what he wanted. "I am very proud of you."

This... was _unexpected_. A wave crashed against her ear and she struggled to keep a straight face, to calm the sudden quick-paced litany of her breathing. Juvia wiped her hands on her skirt, shocked. "Thank you," she said, mouth dry, angry that she meant it. When she was a little girl, Juvia had longed for his approval just as much as she longed to know why her parents had left her at a mortal orphanage. She had always known it was a losing battle. "I—Juvia serves to please. Especially Master Jose."

He nodded, then pushed himself off the table. Circling the edge of it, he said, "now I have another job for you. It's unlike any other you've done." He opened a drawer, going through the files with feigned nonchalance.

"Juvia is always ready." A lie. Juvia had grown tired of the jobs, tired of the blood, tired of the hiding. Juvia wanted to see the sun, wanted to see the world she had been cursed to save. She didn't understand why they had her keep murdering people, and she was always too much of a coward to ask. Maybe Master Jose wanted to turn his savior corrupt.

He lifted a folder from the stack, flipped it open with relish, and extracted a thin piece of paper. Then he walked around the table to hand it to her, smiling that secret smile that made Juvia wary.

It was a painting, lovingly done and lovingly kept. She wondered who made it—if the person was dead or deep in the cellars of the Mansion. The paper was creased as if it had been constantly folded and opened, frayed at the edges and browned by time. A boy smiled up at her: wrapped in a white wool scarf, hair the color of a young girl's blush, and skin golden under the midday sun. He was bursting, even in the paper, with the same kind of warmth Juvia had spent years escaping and coveting in the same ferocious heartbeat.

"He's just a boy," she heard herself say aloud and cringed at how soft her voice had gone. Master Jose despised pity, especially toward victims. "What is Juvia going to do with him?" She liked to think she'd outgrown mercy, buried it in that place in her heart where she still dreamed of loving a normal boy and not some prophesied hero.

But she did not want to kill the boy. She had killed the General, so _who_ was this to him? A thought crept up on Juvia. Perhaps this was his _son_ —perhaps after this, she must kill the daughter. And the mother. The aunts, the cousins. Everyone. Until she was monster enough for a monster. It would never end.

"That," Master Jose said with disdain, "is Natsu Dragneel, heir to the Fiore throne." He looked especially offended by this, as though he thought the boy wasn't worthy to be the head of his most hated portion of the Sagani Nobility. Juvia didn't especially care about Master Jose's feelings about the boy's position, though it was that particular revelation that unnerved Juvia.

It was not the General's son. It was even worse. "The Salamander Prince," Juvia supplied, unable to breathe. Killing Royalty was not just treason—it was _dangerous_. Natsu Dragneel could breathe fire and heat Juvia's body into vapor. She asked again, "what is Juvia to do?"

"You are not going to kill him," Master Jose told her, gliding over to the bookshelves and sliding one book out of the careful arrangement. He eased it open, murmuring words from a chosen passage under his breath. Juvia wanted to throw the wretched book into the fire, afraid of heat as she was. "The boy is stupid, yes… but he is powerful. The city celebrated his birthday, don't you remember?"

"Yes," Juvia said, trying to keep the worry she felt from sneaking into her voice. "It was just last week." She had wanted to go, but Gajeel had refused to come with her.

"Yes, it's… funny. Unnecessarily lavish, which is not the King's way. But I guess it is effective, as it has caught even _our_ attention." That glint in his eyes again, the one that ignited shivers up and down Juvia's spine. The one he wore when he took her away from the orphanage and the judging mortals.

Juvia swallowed, goading him on, "our attention, Master?"

He shrugged. "It is an effective way to broadcast that their Prince is a big boy now. He's going to be needing a wife soon, to train with him on how to rule."

Juvia understood. Suddenly the study was too much, too small, too dark, too secluded all at once—she was _suffocating_. The air shimmered from the heat of the fire, and the fire from the mantle licked the floor as if it was trying to reach her. She understood, but Juvia didn't _understand_. Not completely. Not at all.

"Yes," she said, nodding stupidly. "Yes, he will."

She was the Dragon Queen. Her destiny was to marry the savior of the elemental world. She knew that as she knew she needed air to breathe, as she knew the seasons changed, and that the sun fell to its knees for the moon every night. He had brought Juvia here so he could share in the glory of raising her, not give her away to some royal family. Juvia had never been free, but she'd at least thought that Master Jose would never try to do this— _how dare he?_

Juvia felt a helpless anger swell in her heart. "Is he—" She closed her eyes. "Is he the Dragon, then?"

"Hardly." Master Jose laughed as if it was ridiculous that she'd even _suggest_ such a thing. Juvia knew—Juvia knew she could drown him right then. Feel the water in the air and gather it to the palm of her hand.

But she didn't. Couldn't. There was nowhere she could go except where he wanted her to. He was the only one that truly wanted her. Him and that vile Dragon, whoever he was. What did that say about her?

"Then why does it have to be Juvia?" She knew there were other girls in the Guild. Gnomes mostly, some Salamanders. Once, there had even been a pair of Sylph refugees. Juvia was the only Undine, but that was to be expected. The point was—the point was that there were other girls he could force into this scam of a marriage, and he was still going to make Juvia do it. As if she wasn't already betrothed to some mythic beast, as if it wasn't _enough_ that she had absolutely _no one_ to be _someone_ for a creature that didn't even _exist_ yet. Maybe wouldn't exist _ever_. A creature that didn't know her at all, who would be the cause of her death.

Why couldn't he have other girls relinquish their freedom? Why did it always have to be _hers_? And Master Jose didn't even care that she was afraid of fire. Her first husband was going to be the _Salamander Prince_.

Master Jose did not look happy at her question. "How dare you be ungrateful?" He dropped his book to the floor and closed the space between them with quick, hulking strides. Juvia was familiar with this fear. "How dare you insinuate even a hint of refusal?"

The slap, when he gave it, stung loudly. Master Jose was a Gnome too—his natural strength was passed down to him from the first Sagani who moved a mountain with his bare hands. She could already feel the bruise, imagine the purple color of it against her pale skin. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia did not mean to be disobedient."

"But you were," he said, backing away, trying to compose himself. Juvia knew he regretted hurting her, though that wasn't enough to make him stop. She let him think she cared that he hit her, let her body bubble and leave the bruise without healing. Let him see what he'd done to his precious Queen. "And I better not hear it again."

Juvia bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

* * *

That night she dreamed of fire again, though she was not in a castle by the sea anymore but in a field of bright, laughing green. Everywhere around her life bloomed except for the flaming circle that she was standing in the middle of. She was not crying, though it was the only thing anyone could hear for miles. Juvia never cried in her dreams.

This time the blood was not on her hands but spreading from the body of a boy sobbing on the blackened ground. He was yelling her name, reaching out his bloodied hands, scarf red and angry. Prince Natsu's hair was still the perfect pink of a startled blush and when Juvia knelt down to help him, heart stuttering as if she _knew_ him, his skin burned so hotly her body turned to steam.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! If you like it so far, leave a message! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. queen of saltwater lies

**G** AJEEL WAS STANDING BY THE EDGE OF HER BED, arms crossed as he watched her smooth down the skirt of her dress. It was obviously the most expensive gown their Guild could afford: the fabric billowed like waves as she walked, dyed in crisscrossing indigo and emerald like the swirl of the sea and trickling down to a white trail reminiscent of sea foam. The embroidery was shaped into the diamonds that cut through the surface of the water. Master Jose did not want anyone to forget that she was an Undine.

"I don't get why you're so upset," Gajeel said as he assessed her appearance with a bored frown. Juvia did not need to ask him how she looked—the Undines were famous for their beauty. "You're going to be _rich_."

"Juvia doesn't care about money." She did not invite him to lecture her—in fact, he had come to her room at his own will, without prompt from Master Jose or Juvia herself. He had probably grown tired of intimidating the other members of their Guild and decided to try his luck with annoying the only member that could match him in combat. Theirs was the kind of companionship that grew from being objects of both jealousy and fear. "Juvia doesn't want to marry _anyone_. The other girls would have jumped at this job."

"And they wouldn't have succeeded." Gajeel finally sat down on her bed, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "Face it, Lockser. You're the only one here who's got even the slightest chance of wowing the Prince."

"You're wrong. Glenda—" Juvia wanted to rip the dress _off_ her. She wanted to knock Gajeel unconscious and run straight into the dark of the woods. She suspected he might be here at Master Jose's command after all, just to make sure she didn't try to escape. "Glenda is as strong as Juvia. She would've done beautifully."

Gajeel laughed, though it was not out of joy. "Glenda is a Salamander! The Prince wouldn't look at her _twice_."

Gajeel was right and Juvia hated him for it. Though there certainly would be Undines like her at court later, Juvia supposed she could beat them all. Only the most gifted of them could master the water body at a young age after all (the average Undine would be blessed with the art only _after_ they became an Elder) and Juvia had hers when she was _seven_. It had delighted Master Jose that Juvia was a prodigy, and only confirmed his belief that she was the Dragon Queen. "The Dragon will not like this."

"Like you believe that asshole even _exists_." Gajeel had slumped his whole body down to her mattress now, closing his eyes as if asleep. Juvia knew he'd be requesting her room once she left—he had always liked that it was bigger than the rest of the bedrooms in the Mansion. And she supposed he deserved it: after her, Gajeel was the best member the Phantom Guild had to offer. _Even if_ he was mortal. "You're going to die of old age waiting for that legend to show up."

Juvia turned away from him and studied herself in the mirror. She should be happy. This was the chance of a _lifetime_. Juvia should be overjoyed that Master Jose would even give her this opportunity. Juvia wasn't _dumb_ : to be Queen of Fiore was a privilege and a seat of power that only the most skilled of Sagani would even think to vie for. She would be the most envied woman in the World, from the Highlands to the Salty Isles. Everyone would know her name.

She _should_ be happy. Juvia tried to smile at herself, though even that looked unnatural on her. Her eyes were an intense shade of blue that never got used to happiness. They stared listlessly into nothing, empty and almost eternally _uninterested_. Surely Prince Natsu would want a bride that was alive—that was blinding like him, made of the same precious fire. She hoped that he found Juvia as dull as she looked: naturally beautiful, but without much else to offer.

(Juvia was lying to herself. She knew she had a chance, knew that Master Jose would never even try if he thought she'd amount to nothing. The Council of Elders would like her—the cunning hiding behind the mystery of her eyes, the power in her bones.)

There was a tender pain in her chest where she assumed her heart was breaking, though it surprised her that she still had a heart in the first place. She willed herself to ignore it, but it called out to her like an echo in a gaping cave.

"You're a vision, Juvia," Master Jose said from the door. He gave Gajeel a wary look but otherwise proceeded with his appraisal of her as if the boy wasn't there. Hands behind his back, he walked around her humming tones of either approval or discontent. Juvia stood still as he did, so incredibly still she wondered if she was even breathing (or even if she should), the hair on the back of her neck bristling in discomfort.

Finally, he sighed and said to her, "The dress is ill-fitting in some places, though it will have to do. Make sure you don't look as constipated as you do now. They must think you _want_ it."

Juvia inhaled a breath. She didn't think Master Jose would notice and felt terribly ashamed that she'd shown her distress. She had always been good in missions, especially the ones that required espionage. She used to love pretending she was anyone other than who she actually was. "Juvia is sorry, Master. The nerves—they're making Juvia sick."

"Just remember that you are better than everyone there, though don't act as arrogant as the Sylphs—" Here Master Jose actually smiled. "—you want to make them believe that you are the perfect choice to be Queen-in-training."

"Yes, Master," replied Juvia, though she wasn't sure if she could. Juvia was a prodigy, but that didn't mean there weren't other girls there better trained than her. She didn't know what Master Jose would do if she failed, as she had never done so before. The thought that he might find a new way to hurt her or render her lonely was the only thing that kept her from sabotaging the mission. "Juvia will show them her best." She had been planning and practicing the demonstration for days. Juvia only prayed that the ballroom could contain what she had in mind.

"I know you will," said Master Jose, a threat lurking underneath his encouraging words. "Now, I fear living in my home would ruin your reputation, so we have arranged for you to settle in the Geyser Estate here at Fiore."

Geyser—she knew that name. A lean Undine man came to mind, with gray hair and a permanent frown. "The client from Crocus?"

Master Jose seemed pleased with her memory. "Yes. We wanted to give you a new name as well, but your pesky little habit of referring to yourself when you speak would give you away immediately."

"I'm sorry, Master. Juvia— _I_ didn't mean to ruin your plan." Juvia felt the heat of her embarrassed blush work its way across her cheeks.

Master Jose shook his head. "I am a merciful man, so I will give you this one gift. You may keep your name, but from now on you are Juvia Geyser. Understand?"

She nodded, bowed her head to show him how thankful she was that he'd be _so_ considerate. The hate she felt, gurgling on the surface, exploded as hot and angry as her new name. _Lockser_ had been one of the only things that were hers alone and hers to keep. "Juvia is beyond grateful."

"Your accent—I regret that I was too late and you adopted that distasteful accent so heavily. But I made it work, and fortunately, Geyser had a sister that ran away to the Salty Isles. He tells me she died fruitlessly, though now it would please him that he'll have a Queen for a niece. I bet the Court would like that you are so authentically _Undine_." Master Jose rolled his eyes in disgust.

Juvia could not help how she spoke and he never stopped reminding her that he hated her voice with a passion that could rival how much she hated him. Her accent was the one thing he could not take from her—a reminder that once she had not been his. Once she was just one of the many children orphaned in the Salty Isles when most of the Undines had retreated to the bottom of the sea. The orphanage said her mother had come to them crying on the day of the comet, blood dripping down her legs, smelling of the sea, and already crowning. Then she'd left Juvia there with only Juvia's name as a parting gift.

"That is Juvia's story then? An illegitimate child of a noble Undine family, there to steal the young Prince's heart?" Juvia didn't think the Council would like that.

Master Jose grinned, putting a hand around her shoulder and guiding them to face the mirror. He caught her eye in their reflection. "Geyser is barren, Juvia. _You_ are now his heir."

Juvia knew he wanted another thanks for his 'gift' to her—a girl who was once nothing now heir apparent to the wealth of a family that wasn't hers. A family that _needed_ her, or else it would die out. He must've thought she wanted it. "Thank you, Master," she said, hoping to appease him.

Master Jose touched the edges of her hair almost affectionately, looping his fingers into her glossy curls like a lover. Juvia was sick at the mere idea. "Now, you must make me proud again. Charm the boy with your pretty blue eyes and you'll get all his riches."

Juvia could hear Gajeel's faint snores and thought, _Juvia doesn't care about money_. But she had a feeling those weren't the riches Master Jose was talking about.

* * *

Dame Juvia Geyser is a shy girl, skittish of people and very soft-spoken. She had come to Fiore from the Salty Isles when she heard Prince Natsu was finally looking for a wife because she'd been in love with him all her life. She was going to attend the ball with her uncle, the Baron Geyser, and her escort for the evening, Sir Jose Porla the Phantom Lord. She'd only met Jose Porla that day. It was her first time in the kingdom of Fiore.

"Do you remember everything, girl?" Baron Geyser did not like her. She supposed it was because he'd been forced to accept her as his heir and that despite his clear displeasure of her she would be granting him unparalleled prestige. "We can't have you slipping up."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Juvia remembers perfectly, uncle. You don't have to worry so much." Then, she attempted a sweet smile.

The Baron flinched. "Remember our words."

"Thunder In the Water," she recited dutifully. She read all the family history books the Baron had lent her. She knew their house words—though she found it presumptuous—and she could draw their sigil with her eyes closed. A burst of spikes like water shooting from the ground up. It was branded on the door of their carriage and stitched perfectly to the fabric of the Baron's coat. It delighted her, somewhat, that her exhibition lined up perfectly with her new House. Master Jose would be impressed. "Juvia _knows_ , uncle."

She disgruntled the Baron. Juvia could see the way he shifted in his seat to provide as much space between them as possible, scowling as if he couldn't wait to rid himself of her presence. His wife, who Juvia heard was a mortal and condemned their fake heir, decided to miss the event in light of a new sickness. It appeared Juvia was the sickness.

"Better safe than sorry," the Baron muttered resentfully. Juvia almost felt sorry for him—Undines did not like being usurped. They liked to think of themselves as constants in the world, a necessity to all those around them. Undines had a conflated sense of importance that originated from the nature of their powers: the ocean, which was the beginning of all life.

"If it is honor you want," Juvia said, trying to give him a bit of comfort. "Then Juvia will give it to you."

The Baron looked doubtful at this, which gravely offended Juvia. He did not know the extent of her skill and Juvia knew he would probably regret disrespecting her when he finally saw it himself, but she could not make him believe with just her words as proof. She would have to show him up later. Juvia leaned back, closing her eyes to take a nap.

"We're here," he announced after what felt to her like seconds but was probably already more than an hour, waking her up from her light slumber. Juvia peered out their window, trying to adjust her eyes to the light jumping off the wall, and her breath caught at her throat.

Just a few ways up ahead, emerging from the thicket of trees, was the most breathtaking view she'd ever seen. The Palace was glowing gold like a star in the night, alive against the quiet of the sapphire sky. She could hear the noise from where she was sitting, the dull drone of a thousand voices fighting to be heard—the Sagani nobility, of which she was now part of and would hopefully best. The turrets glittered luminously in this distance and a window off the main tower was so large she could see the red carpet bleeding through the pale building, almost like looking into a body and discovering the beating heart.

Juvia hoped the Baron didn't hear her gasp or catch the sudden tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. If this was as much beauty as she was ever going to get in this world—her whole life—then it was enough. It should be enough. It must. The fog of her warm breath spread across the window like ice covering a lake in winter, distorting her view, and she struggled to calm herself.

This wasn't the time to be sentimental. She didn't have the time to be sentimental. "Is this it?" She asked the Baron hollowly, who had been staring at her reaction this whole time and looked almost as if he pitied her. Juvia hated the emotion in his eyes. "Is this it?" Juvia said again, harsher this time.

"Yes, that's the Firestone Palace," he said, voice still soft.

Juvia snapped, "Juvia knows what it's called. Juvia is _from_ here."

That seemed to bring him back to reality. Nervously fixing his collar, he corrected her, "no. You're from the Salty Isles."

Her heart stopped. It seemed the Baron wasn't the only one who'd forgotten why they were here. "My mistake," she said, mind awhirl. "Juvia is thankful for her uncle's knowledge. The Firestone Palace is beautiful. It would make a great home."

The Baron did not answer her this time. He looked out his own window and to the woods, leaving Juvia to her thoughts. Suddenly, she wanted to cry. Juvia had never cried before, not since Master Jose had said _strong girls like her didn't cry_ with a meaning she caught even then. She had kept the tears from coming, blinked them away if they ever threatened to show, and she found it a cruel irony that she was forced to keep any saltwater inside her when she was made of it.

When their carriage stopped at the foot of the entrance to the Palace, Juvia didn't want to get out. Some Sagani nobility had yet to enter, walking leisurely in the gardens and talking amongst themselves. Their gowns were as beautiful as hers, as bright and extravagant. Juvia felt a grudging gratitude for Master Jose's insistence that she wore the gown he had commissioned instead of buying one already made in the city. She would not have picked one that matched the opulence overflowing from the Palace.

"Well," the Baron coughed. She looked at him, spooked. "What are you waiting for? Get me my honor."

Their coachman was already holding the door open. Some Sagani were glancing discreetly at the new arrival. Juvia steeled her nerves and slowly, trying for graceful, she got out.

The cool air that went to kiss the little skin exposed by her shoulders gave her goosebumps. It was lucky that she asked to keep her hair down and it was even luckier that the Baron had given her his wife's white fur shawl. She clung to it as she slipped one hand around the Baron's waiting elbow. "What now?" Juvia demanded, trying to keep her mind away from the onlookers.

The Baron guided her up the stairs, nodding to the few people who waved at him or called his name. "You don't have to worry so much, niece," he said, almost mocking.

Juvia flushed, feeling the heavy gaze of the dozen paintings of past kings and queens that were hanging from the walls of the hall. " _Thunder In the Water_ , uncle."

A beautiful man with long green hair greeted them at the top of the stairs leading down to the circular ballroom. He smiled at the Baron, regarded Juvia with quiet curiosity, and bowed at them both.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Baron," he said, voice silky and admiring. Then, to Juvia, he said, "and it is a delight to meet you, Miss—?"

"She is my niece and heir, Juvia Geyser," the Baron declared. Juvia frowned.

"I am Juvia," she said, extending her hand out in a wild moment of trying to regain control. The man looked surprised as he took it and planted a kiss at the knuckles. Juvia blushed—the fool that she was: she had meant to give him a handshake.

"Forgive me, Juvia-dono," he said, mimicking her accent perfectly, blinking up at her with long, thick lashes. Juvia's blush didn't settle.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said spitefully, raising his chin up at them from a few steps down. Master Jose was glaring at the man as Juvia folded her arm back to her chest. "Good evening again, Freed."

"Sir Porla," Freed acknowledged briefly before turning away and greeting the others behind Juvia and the Baron with a much warmer voice. Juvia respected his nerve.

"Sir Porla," she echoed, giving him her hand too, as she knew he wanted, once the Baron had led her down the stairs. Master Jose kissed away the warmth left by Freed's lips and she fought the urge to wipe away the slight wetness of his mouth on her dress. "It is nice to see you."

He ignored her. "Good evening, Baron."

"A pleasure, Porla," the Baron said uneasily. "I see it has already started. Would you like to take Juvia now?"

Juvia felt betrayed as Master Jose nodded and the Baron surrendered her to him without a word. Then the gray-haired man loped over to a group of laughing men, and Juvia envied him his freedom. "Do not forget yourself," Master Jose warned her, steering her to the center of the room.

Juvia nodded, unable to speak as she soaked in the scene they were approaching. A petite girl was juggling three huge rocks in the air as if they weighed nothing, walking around the space afforded her with a tinkling laugh. Most of the watchers were young Sagani like Juvia, with one or two older companions standing by their shoulder. They all looked on indifferently, but there was a tight feeling in the air as if it was singed with anticipation, with waiting.

Only a few feet to the left of Juvia, where the crowd seemed to part respectfully into two, were the King and his son, the Prince. Their thrones were polished wood, not metal or any other non-flammable material, carved with an intricate pattern that resembled flames and cushioned with deep burgundy. The King was sitting with flawless posture, observing the spectacle before him with a seriousness that seemed out of place with the girl's playful giggles. The Prince—Juvia was unashamed of staring at him, as she wasn't the only one—had one of his leg splayed on the arm of his royal seat, his elbow propped up on the other armrest to support his chin. He looked to be about as amused as the girl showing off for his attention, though he didn't seem particularly impressed.

"She's making a fool of herself," Master Jose hissed beside her. The girl was a Gnome like him. "It is obvious you are better."

"Will Juvia go next?" Juvia didn't think there was a line, but she knew most of the people here were itching to flaunt how special they were compared to everyone else. "Juvia is more than ready." That was as honest as she'd ever been about this mission. Juvia was desperate to show the Sagani nobility the routine she'd been working on and watch their faces crumple with quiet shock.

Master Jose watched as the girl threw the boulders into a line in the air and punched them to smithereens one by one as they fell. "Not yet."

They waited the whole night, and it went on for so long that Juvia's anxiety abated and was replaced by aggravation. The Baron had sidled up to them by the introduction of the thirtieth young Sagani, and Juvia could feel his silent question: _what was she doing just standing here?_ Juvia was going to have to go home with him—she wagered he too was getting impatient at the late hour. But Master Jose would not budge.

There were a handful of other Undines, though they were less than the Salamanders and the Gnomes—it was to be expected, as Fiore was the seat of the Salamanders and closer to the Great Canyons than it was to the Highlands and the Salty Isles. There were only five Sylphs to attend, and they were mostly the ones that made Juvia nervous. The Sylphs were proud people: they found little interest in concerning themselves with the petty power plays that characterized the Sagani nobility. The Council might like that they were now paying attention.

The rest of the Sagani that made Juvia nervous were the Legends: one boy could control the shadows, another two boys and a girl had come from all the way up North to show the Prince their snows, and a beautiful girl (who Prince Natsu had clapped enthusiastically for, clearly his favorite) went up and glowed so bright there was no mistaking that she was a being of air and fire.

At her, Juvia's heartbeat missed a step. "Juvia cannot beat that. Surely the Council would give the throne to a rare Aether."

Surprisingly, it was the Baron who shook his head. "The Council want balance, not power. You see how she didn't do anything? Princess Lucy downplayed herself in the hopes that they would think she wasn't a threat."

Juvia frowned at the blonde—so powerful she had to look weak to be chosen? Juvia was almost sure every contender in the room hated her. Then, when the last of the Salamander girls had breathed her final breath of fire, Master Jose stepped forward with a flourish.

Most of the people stared at him warily—the Phantom Lord was notorious in the kingdom for his affiliation with the black market. But nothing could deter Master Jose when he was about to show off.

Right next to her, the Baron tensed. Juvia could not mistake the dark look that passed the King's face when her Master showed himself. "Porla," he said.

"You Grace," Master Jose replied, bowing superfluously. Juvia felt uneasy—was Master Jose mocking the _King_? "I have come with a gift."

He beckoned her to his side with a grand arch of his long arm, extremely sure of his own importance. Juvia was so stunned the Baron had to push her to walk. She could feel everyone in the room watching her, weighing, holding a collective breath. Her gown had given away what she was, and Prince Natsu was settling into his seat with that offhand sort of amusement on his face as if he already knew what she was going to do.

Juvia bowed at the King's feet, so low that she'd glimpsed her face off the floor. "My king," she said softly, straightening up to look at him. "I am Juvia Geyser."

"An Undine," he said, staring her down with narrowed eyes. "Well, you're the final girl tonight. Let's see what you can do."

The Dame Geyser was supposed to be shy, but the air was buzzing and Juvia could feel every vapor like a needle soft on her skin. She looked away from the King and at the Prince, and his eyes widened at her unexpected bravado. "Juvia would like to give the Prince a show."

Prince Natsu's mouth opened in astonishment. Only that Aether girl had the guts to talk to him the whole night, and even then she was not as blatant about it as Juvia. Behind her, the outraged murmurs began. "Go on then," the Prince said, his voice brimming with a silent challenge, lips curving up into a smirk.

At his word, her body transformed. It started from the roots of her blue hair—what had once been fine strands of human hair were disappearing into flowing water. Then it spread quickly across her skin until her dress was soaked through with her water body. She phased out of the fabric, leaving it on the ground to walk the length of the circle widening for her.

Everyone had gone speechless. Some of the Undines were watching her with envy, but Juvia only had eyes for the Prince. "Juvia is not just an Undine," she announced, letting how offended she was at the King's assumption seep into her voice. "Juvia is _better_." The sky crackled—the windows flashed with lightning, and the rumble of thunder shook the ballroom.

She was not the first Undine to have made it rain tonight, but Juvia knew only hers was the one that mattered. Then, to please the Baron, she said, " _thunder in the water_." Juvia raised her arms to the sky and two jets of rushing water sliced through the air above her, following the movement of her hands. She flicked her wrist and they circled each other like dancing dragons, filling the room with the sounds of a rushing river. Prince Natsu was at the edge of his seat, grinning like a maniac.

Juvia rolled forward and the blasts of water circling each other crashed into the wall, spraying everybody with saltwater. Their angered roar blotched her concentration for only a moment, and then she was making a sharp motion with her hands, beckoning to her chest. The crowd gasped again as their clothes dried and Juvia gathered the vapor around her, enveloping her body in a sphere of water.

She took a moment to give Prince Natsu the smile she'd been practicing the whole morning. Then Juvia did a harsh little twirl and the water parted into two rushing tunnels of water once again, circling around her legs and her arms. They grew bigger and hotter, misting up the room with steam. She let them curl around her limbs for everyone to see—Juvia, above them all, water slithering around her like pet snakes. After she was sure everyone had taken a good look, her body liquefied into the rapid streams.

Then she sent the water flying upward like a geyser. They crashed into the roof and rained down the room, and Juvia materialized before the water could reach the ground and flood the Palace. She raised an open palm once she landed and the crash froze, suspended in the air, droplets glistening under the chandeliers she had almost destroyed with her makeshift geysers. Juvia caught the look on the Baron's face.

She made a fist and every droplet gathered to her for the second time. Juvia willed the water around her legs like a whirlpool, growing and growing until she was engulfed in the spinning center of it. And then the whirlpool plunged to make a wave that didn't flatten. Juvia emerged at the crest, her skin still translucent and blue: the only human things about her were her intense, uninterested indigo eyes and the flowing water sprouting from her head that appeared curiously like her human blue hair.

Master Jose was stood beside the King, looking for all the world like _he_ was the one that silenced the room. "Would Prince Natsu like to see more?" She asked, voice light and airy and _pleased_ , even to her ears.

Prince Natsu jumped up from his seat, his hands two smoking fists at his side. Juvia tried not to wince at the reminder of who he was. _Salamander Prince_. "Do I ever?!" He exclaimed, much to the dismay of all the other girls in the room. "Why don't we test your tricks out the back?"

"Natsu," the King said, tone deep with an unspoken warning. "Settle down."

"But Dad!" Prince Natsu protested, giving the King his most pleading look. "I've been sitting here all night! And Juvia's great! Can't we just—"

The King shook his head. "Sit down, Natsu."

Prince Natsu harrumphed and slumped back down his throne, the black smoke curling from his palms disappearing into the night. " _Boring._ "

Juvia hid her smile. She didn't understand how she could ever have doubted herself. This mission wasn't a complete failure at all. In fact, Gajeel was right: it looked like she'd succeeded.

The King turned to Master Jose, frowning in thought. "I must admit, it is very clever of you, Jose, to bring a brilliant Undine bride for your Salamander Prince."

Master Jose smiled. On him, smiles always looked sinister. "I aim to please, sire."

Then the King looked at her—Juvia was still sea foam at the crest of a coming wave, but his eyes were dark and tinged with amber, like living coals. Like the eyes of a dragon. Juvia remembered who she was and the wave evaporated into the air. The air around the whole ballroom went thick with sudden humidity and Juvia fell to the ground, knees bent to anticipate the hurt.

The Baron rushed to her and wrapped his coat around her body. Helping her up, he said, "I have your dress but it's soaking wet. Can you dry it?"

"Yes. Thank you," she answered faintly, her body fading back into the pale skin of her human form. Her hair hung limply down her back, its previous curls flattened into tangled blue waves. She was naked without the Baron's coat, and it made heat pool around her ears and her cheeks in silent mortification.

"And you," the King said, catching her attention once more. "What do you want with my boy?"

She tried to look confident. Juvia was the only one the king had bothered to ask, and everyone knew what that meant. She'd won. But any word about the great love she was supposed to feel for the Prince kept dying at her tongue—Juvia didn't know what to say. The quiet following the question soon became strained.

Master Jose was frowning at her, waiting with all the others for her answer. But it was the King that made her afraid, made her hesitate. She did not want to stand there and proclaim a love that didn't exist. "You have seen what Juvia can do, Your Grace. Juvia wants to offer it all to him."

Prince Natsu sounded like he had just choked on a combination of spit, air, and disbelief. He went so red Juvia could see it from the corner of her vision. "And that is all?" The King looked unconvinced. Beside him, Master Jose looked thunderous. He did not like her indecision, and Juvia was certain he would punish her for it as soon as he could.

 _Charm the boy._ Juvia did not want Prince Natsu. _Get all his riches._ But then this was not about what she wanted. Nothing had ever been about what she wanted. Only what she could do. Only what she could be. Only what she _was_.

Juvia tried to forget about the Prince, tried to imagine a man she'd like to spend the rest of her life with instead. _Charm the boy._ She made herself look at his blushing face.

The Prince's eyes were exactly like his father's. He was not ugly. And he seemed nice. Perhaps she could grow to like him, just as he could grow to love her. Sincerely, she said, "Juvia would like to get to know you, Prince Natsu."

 **Author's Note:** I miss Gray so much! I can't wait for him to come up. Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, loves!


	3. here was the hero

**T** HEY CALLED HER AMEONNA. Rain woman. Storm-bringer. Cloud in the morning, rain in the night. Master Jose told her news of her performance had spread throughout the kingdom like a forest fire, reaping songs of a young woman who was tsunami made flesh. A local bard had first called her that— _"Ameonna,"_ like the goddess in the mountains—singing a song of a mythical Undine who had come to the Palace in the cloak of the evening, wearing the sea on her skin, intent on ensnaring the Prince with her watery hands.

It had become an instant hit. The bard went on to sing even in Noble Sagani Houses, famous now for Juvia's life. Juvia wanted to track him down and show him who exactly it was he was singing about, but she wasn't allowed to murder anyone anymore. She was a proper little lady now, living in a grand Estate by the outskirts of Fiore. Her life as Juvia Lockser had passed. Juvia Geyser was the one that mattered.

He wouldn't tell her directly, but Master Jose liked the songs too: he always knew Juvia was going to be the stuff of legends. He had bet his life on it and he loved being proven right. Except Juvia was aware of the rest of the whispers that followed the awe… in the Salty Isles, _ameonna_ meant bad luck.

She supposed they weren't wrong.

"Well?" Her Lady asked, prodding at her vegetables with the slightest tip of her fork. Juvia looked up from her own meal, eyebrows raised. "I asked _you_ a question. How did it go?"

"Juvia has made a bit of a reputation," she replied, returning her gaze back to her half-eaten lunch. She didn't like the Baron's wife all that much. The Lady was a pretty woman, all moon blonde hair and big apple-green eyes, but she was transparent in every way. Juvia got the feeling she was someone who was unused to the frivolous plays of Nobility and wondered how the woman ever survived being part of the court for so long.

The Lady complained about Juvia's posture, Juvia's wardrobe, Juvia's aloof face, Juvia's dispassionate silences. Whatever she could see, she would sink her claws into and rip apart. Juvia didn't mind, but listening to her was tiring. She wished she was bold enough— _free_ enough—to indulge herself in matching the Lady's contemptuous game, but Juvia was just a guest in their house. She was not welcome here.

"It must have gone horribly if the Prince hasn't called you back for a week," the Lady muttered, spite in each dip of her words. She stabbed at her meat. "Might as well give it up. Then maybe we can stop pretending you're our precious _heir_."

" _Carmen_ ," warned the Baron, who Juvia knew disliked her as much as much as his wife but inevitably feared Juvia more than any misgiving. He was so careful in treating Juvia he seemed to believe one misstep would make her drown him, even if he was Undine like her. "Without Juvia, we would be an heirless House, and the Geyser name would go to my defect of a cousin. We must respect the _honor_ she brought to our halls."

Juvia cocked her head in anticipation of the Lady's reaction. She hated being reminded that she could not bear children even more than Juvia's presence. More than that, Juvia had a nagging suspicion that the Lady did not like the Baron's distaste for their "defective" cousin, mortal as she was herself without the privilege of being born to Sagani parents. Juvia wagered the Lady would sleep better at night if the Geyser name did go to their cousin and not to some Undine unrelated to them. She watched in satisfaction as the other woman dropped her fork noisily down her plate before sending the Baron a rather venomous glare. The chair made an ugly screech as she stood.

"It is not true," said Juvia minutes after the Lady had left. She was about done with her vegetables. "The Prince has called Juvia back. Today. Um, this afternoon."

The Baron stopped eating, surprised, before continuing on with a nod. "Should we prepare a carriage?"

"No," Juvia said, daintily setting the fork down. The air felt thick, the moment like breakable glass. This pretense was draining the life out of her. "They will be sending one here."

"Carmen and I… we would like to support you still—" Juvia tried to hide the sardonic surprise that colored the forced upturn of her mouth. "—but we have to go back to Crocus. We have business to attend to."

"It doesn't matter. If Master Jose gets his way, Juvia won't be living here for long." Her smile, which had never left her face after she'd announced the Prince's invitation, became strained at her own words. It stretched her cheeks uncomfortably. She wished she could show her discontent. "Juvia would be married by the first touch of winter."

"It is my pleasure, then." The Baron coughed, eyes shifting to everywhere but hers. "To serve you, that is. My Queen."

Juvia hated that word— _queen_ , like the wind it followed her everywhere she went. "Ameonna," she said aloud, raising her chin. "Do you know they whisper about it everywhere? Juvia is not a queen yet… but they say Juvia is the Ameonna." _Like some curse._

The Baron did not answer, and she supposed that if Juvia wasn't his prized little niece he too would be one of the Undines that called her that wretched name. Master Jose probably liked the name too—the way it felt jinxed, like it was something to be dreaded or invoked.

Juvia was not some roadside witchery—something to scare little kids into behaving _or_ _else_. She did not want to be a legend or some prophesied bride.

Juvia only wanted to be lonely Juvia Lockser, stranded in an orphanage that didn't understand her. But she had never been that for so long she'd already forgotten what it was like. She wondered if in another life she was happier.

* * *

The retinue they sent her was barely anything at all and the ride to the Palace was swift and easy. Nobody spoke to her throughout the journey, and Juvia had the precious moment to herself when she saw the castle in morning light for the first time. The red from the carpet still bled straight across the giant window, but now there were maidservants carrying folds of linen and trays of food as they went up and down the stairs in monochrome dots. The light from the sky was bouncing off the gray of the castle walls, ivy unseen in the night now crawling up the cracks like embroidery. The noise radiating from the inside was quieter, melting into the outside in a calming duet with local birdsong.

It was so beautiful Juvia let herself forget. If this was a storybook, then she was the princess, wasn't she? This was supposed to be the part where she got her happily-ever-after. She had read so. Juvia was the girl who lived a life of misfortune, given the chance to finally marry a kind Prince! Or had she been trapped in a tower guarded by some ferocious villain of a dragon, set free finally by the gallant love of her life? Juvia thought about it through the ride, trying to picture herself as some damsel in distress, waiting for a hero.

When they finally arrived, Juvia saw that it was Freed, beautiful and green-haired, who was assigned to greet her at the entrance again. Juvia imagined him as her prince all the way up until he bowed. "This way, Geyser-dono," he said, drawing Juvia back to reality.

She smiled to cover her disappointment. _Who_ was she kidding? "Thank you, Freed-san."

The Palace was bustling with people. Nobility in pairs and groups strolled the halls, laughing and talking and shouting over each other. There were stable hands and cooks and maidservants hurrying to get to where they needed to go. Juvia bumped into a familiar boy carrying a stack of letters and had stopped in confusion, plagued with the strangest feeling that she _knew_ him. Freed had to hold her at the crook of her elbow to drag her away from where she froze.

It was too much. The people and their smiles, the servants jostling each other in good nature. Everything was too bright, too loud, too crowded. Juvia couldn't _breathe_.

"Are you okay?" Freed murmured, looking back at her with a frown. "Weren't you feeling well before you came here?"

"Juvia is fine," she said, trying to compose herself. The hat she was wearing felt heavy on her brow. She took it off and Freed gestured to take it. "Where is the prince?"

"My apologies. The courtyard is at the other side of the castle." They did another turn. Juvia had lost the way back already. "We're almost there. I promise."

Freed kept his promise. The next turn they made opened up to a wall of glass, looking out into fields of people and horses and people on horses. There was a row of targets and archers lining up for their turn, and the song of swords whistled loudly above the noise. Two girls were battling it out in the sky in a blur of blue and pink streaks—the Sylphs from the ball. The boy who could control the shadows was near the edge of the forest, making the darkness dance for some kids. Up ahead, there was a small lake tinted with a layer of ice held together by two figures twirling on the surface, snowflakes falling from their open palms. Closer to the opening was Prince Natsu, flames curling up his arms, sleeves singed black and tattered. He was grinning at another boy who had water swirling up his own arms, eyes flashing a bright ocean blue from even where Juvia was standing.

"What is this?" It felt like a page from any of Juvia's wildest dreams. The air was shimmering with heatwave and thick with the weight of combined powers. Juvia had never used her abilities for fun before, but here some people were standing around watching as if the Sagani were entertainment, cheering and hollering insults and exchanging bets. Even the ones fighting were laughing as if inflicting pain was something to be proud of. Juvia would've _dominated_ at these.

Freed was smiling at her, mistaking her awe for something softer. "Prince Natsu likes to make friends."

Juvia looked down at her dress—long and frilled, opening like a balloon. It would not do to run around wild in something so fine. "Juvia did—nobody told Juvia that it would… that it was…" She was suddenly angry. How could she impress the Prince when she was wearing such an impractical gown? Why hadn't they bothered to inform her that she would have to wear trousers? Or even a dress that flowed easily enough that it would not rip if she ran?

"Oh dear, you didn't know that it worked like this?" Freed looked so sorry Juvia was tempted to deny it. But in the end, she shook her head.

Freed sighed. "I thought you just liked your dress. The Prince must've forgotten to say so—that dimwit."

Juvia caught her breath at the blatant insult. "You—you just—"

"It's fine. You can change here." Freed took her by the arm again, as if that was the only way he knew how to direct her, and headed towards one of the doors opposite to the glass wall. "It's—um, it's for Sagani guests. They're in front of the courtyard so they can, as Prince Natsu says, stretch. Or warm up whenever."

"O-Okay," she squeaked, watching Freed open the closet. "Juvia can—Juvia is fine by herself."

He did not look back as he flipped through the racks of clothing hung up inside. "Don't be shy. I have nothing else to do in the meantime."

Juvia blushed. "Juvia is not shy!"

Freed hummed in agreement before it turned into an unrecognizable song. "Yes, you certainly showed the whole Court last time. Now… these are so big… I wonder what size would fit you… he doesn't have much at all… that bastard…"

"H-He?" Was Juvia inside some stranger's room? Going through a man's belongings was not a foreign concept to Juvia, but somehow doing it with such an innocent an intent as to wear his clothes was where she drew the line. "Juvia cannot wear clothes that—"

"Nonsense! Gray owes me, anyway." He finally lifted a set of shirt and trousers from the rack. "Here, I think he had them when he was younger. He certainly doesn't use them anymore. He doesn't use much of his clothes, actually. Always strips 'em all off by the end of the day." Freed's eyes crinkled in amusement as if he was caught in a memory, so openly friendly to Juvia that her heart dropped. How would Freed react if he knew he was helping some scum who wanted to fool their Prince Natsu?

Juvia didn't want to know. And if Juvia could do it right, she would never have to know.

Still, she was reluctant to accept the clothes, even as Freed vehemently insisted. "It's okay. Really. Gray's a good guy. He won't mind." It was not that she was worried about upsetting whoever this Gray person was, it was just that she didn't want to accept any more of their kindnesses. Juvia had a tendency to feel indebted, and she didn't want to owe anyone here as much as a small favor. Master Jose had taught her that.

But Freed was as stubborn as Juvia. Eventually, she had to concede to his haggling. He would not let her leave to see Prince Natsu if she didn't obey him and Master Jose would not like it if Juvia failed a chance to get close to the heir apparent. Sending a silent apology to the person they had borrowed the clothes from, Juvia started to strip.

The trousers fit her fine, but the shirt was big so she had to tuck it in. Its sleeves were loose and puffed at her wrists and her breasts would spill out because of the sharp neckline if she didn't tie the laces tight. It was probably true that the clothes hadn't been used in a while, but they still smelled faintly sweet—like morning dew on grass or a bakery a few paces down the street. "Remind Juvia to thank Gray-sama for this," she told Freed, trying to look stern.

Freed laughed it off. "I told you already! He won't mind at all!"

They went outside together, Juvia fiddling with her new clothes uneasily as Freed talked beside her, clearly comfortable now that he'd seen her half naked. She had been wearing boots under her gown only because the Lady had conveniently forgotten to tell her where her formal shoes were and she had no time to decide what else to do but wear one of the things she'd brought from her old life. It was fortunate that they matched Gray's trousers or she would've been conscious of herself all day. Juvia had left her hair up, and she was soon realizing it to be the mistake that it was as the wind tickled the back of her exposed neck. Suddenly she was all too aware of just _who_ and where she was.

"Go on, then," Freed said, pushing her towards the courtyard. The lake was no longer frozen and the two girls had lain down in favor of watching another Undine create shapes with the water. They turned whatever they liked into an ice sculpture. Some were already melting into a puddle on the grass, filling the air with petrichor (Juvia's favorite smell). "Have fun!"

Juvia stumbled forward, trying to decide what she should do. She would have liked to head over to the Prince immediately, but it seemed his brawl with the Undine boy had ended and now he was nowhere in sight. Some people tried to catch her attention, though she remained uninterested in them unless a flash of rose-pink hair was among their circle. Juvia had liked Freed, but she was not here to make friends. Master Jose was expecting her to succeed and Gajeel had told her she would.

She passed by the lake, ignoring the friendly smile the Undine in the water had tried to give her. The sky was clear—this Undine was apparently too weak to make it rain even as she exerted such effort in her little show. Juvia did not associate herself with _weaklings_. The boy who had been controlling the shadows gave her an odd, judgmental look from his place resting on a tree stump. _Ameonna_ , reminded Juvia. _This is what you are._

It was just her luck that, apparently, the Prince was looking for her too. "Juvia!" He called from somewhere behind her. Juvia followed the sound of his voice, filled to the brim with relief, to see him waving at her from a small crowd. They were walking out of a smoking part of the forest, an air of excitement electrifying their chatter. "I'm so glad you made it!"

The people with him were openly staring at her, forming a sort of barrier between their Prince and the strange, suspicious Undine. The Aether girl from the other night was also standing at Prince Natsu's right, watching Juvia with a hard expression on her face that almost made Juvia feel sorry for beating her. Prince Natsu was oblivious to it all, exuding excitement as he beckoned her over.

Juvia forced herself to smile as she jogged towards them. There was a slight distance between them, so she had to yell to reply. "Juvia is grateful for Prince Natsu's invitation!" Normally she wouldn't have talked at all, but her Prince seemed like the kind of person who favored talkative girls. Opinionated girls. Girls who were as _explosive_ as him. Girls who smiled and had blonde hair and warm eyes.

Juvia could match him. She knew it in her heart. Thunder in the water, as the Baron would say.

Then Prince Natsu noticed her misshapen attire. "Hey—that looks kinda like—"

"Gray!" The Aether girl's shout was shrill with alarm. "Look out!"

It happened so fast Juvia didn't have time to _think_ of a better way to do it. One of the riders had been heading over to Prince Natsu's group at the same time she was, but Juvia was so focused on interpreting the crowd's reaction to her she did not notice that she'd ran directly into his path. The horse was barely a foot away from her when the both of them noticed. Juvia heard him struggle with the reigns, heard the sound of his horse's panicked neigh as he tried to pivot away from Juvia, and then finally she heard his pained grunt as his ride lost balance.

Juvia jumped towards him instinctively, hugging his body with her own as she summoned the vapor in the air to cushion them and even his horse in a sphere of swirling water. The moment was wet and ringing and warm. She heard his gasped shock and realized in the next second that he'd managed to inhale her water. Juvia made everything dissipate and they fell to the ground, panting. Above them, the clouds began to gather, gray and bursting.

Juvia felt hot—wet and burning and embarrassed. They had stunned everyone in the courtyard and the boy was coughing on her, his hand clutching one of her breasts. She was _steaming_. "Stranger-san, you—"

Juvia saw the realization splash across his face. "Shit! Ouch! Oh shit!" He rolled out from under her, face as bright red as she felt. "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting up. She had ruined Gray's clothes. "Juvia is sorry for her carelessness."

The boy's black hair was plastered to his forehead, though it stuck up from behind in wet spikes. _Pretty_ , thought Juvia. "No, it's—I wasn't looking either. It wasn't your fault." He stood, patting away the blades of grass stuck to his pants, and offered a hand out to Juvia.

She looked up to stare at him and a sheepish grin hiked up his lips the moment a sunray slipped around his silhouette. She didn't know which blinded her, but she knew with a certainty which took her breath away. It was then that Juvia realized the Prince was screaming and that the sound had actually gone from the world for an instant as the boy smiled. "...Gray, you fucking dumbass! You could've killed the both of you _along with the horse_!"

Juvia looked around and saw that the Aether girl was taking care of the sodden horse, calming the thrashing animal with two other people. Juvia was not too dazed to think that _of course the girl was good with a horse_. She was the princess in the storybooks, not Juvia. Juvia brought accidents wherever she went. Her second impression on the Prince could have been about accidentally killing a boy and his horse and it was all because she was stupid enough not to look where she was going. What would Master Jose say about that?

"Hey?" The boy in question was still speaking to her. Juvia couldn't believe she didn't notice when everything about him demanded her attention. "Hey? Um, are _you_ okay?"

Juvia blinked at him. He was closer now, close enough to reach his hands out to her. He had ignored the Prince's rage outright in favor of trying to knock some sense into Juvia. His eyes were blue—but not like the color of the sea near the shore, but the dark blue in the middle of the ocean during a raging storm. Undiscernible, unreachable. He smelled like her clothes. Thunderstruck, Juvia tried to explain. "Juvia is… um, Juvia is sorry. For what happened. She never meant…"

She had already murdered so many people Juvia didn't think she would be this shaken, but there was something different this time that struck her.

A raindrop fell on her skin, reminding her of what had happened. What she'd done. She had saved someone without a thought. She had actually put herself in potential danger for someone she didn't know. Master Jose would never approve.

Before she knew it, Prince Natsu was shoving the boy she'd just saved away from her. "Hey, Juvia! Sorry you had to deal with Gray so early on! You wanna come inside? You… you actually made it rain. Freed is already waiting over there."

"It's okay…" Juvia _did_ actually want to head inside even though she could dry herself just fine. The people watching the commotion had already dispersed upon seeing nobody was harmed. The sky was beginning to darken. But she turned her eyes to the boy again, looking away from the Prince's expectant smile. "You're Gray-sama?"

The boy— _Gray-sama_ , she thought—looked surprised. He raised a hand to get the hair out of his forehead, slicking them back. A few thick strands remained upright, as if too short or too stubborn to pin down. He had already unbuttoned his Palace jacket, leaving his thin undershirt plastered to the lean muscles of his stomach. Juvia tried not to look. "Just Gray is fine. But yeah. I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

Prince Natsu huffed. "You would if you had a life outside of _me_."

"Except that's my fucking job." Gray scowled. "Idiot."

 _It seems the people here have the utmost liberty to disrespect their Prince without external repercussions_ , thought Juvia as she remembered Freed's passing remark.

"Just Gray-sama," she said, testing the name on her tongue. It was too late when she realized that she had _teased_ him. His lips quirked up into another charming smile and Juvia found that it suited him. A tiny splash of water landed on his pale cheek. "Juvia is wearing your clothes."

"I knew it!" Prince Natsu said with a triumphant laugh, slapping Gray on the shoulder. "I'm glad your clothes finally have someone who actually _wants_ to wear them! Stripper!"

"Shut up! _And stop calling me a stripper!_ " Gray pushed Prince Natsu back, looking discomposed. He might've not noticed in the wake of all that had happened, but his eyes traveled over her body as soon as she said it. Juvia felt another monstrous blush heat up her skin and, as if it was contagious, Gray's ears flared red as well. "You—you _actually_ are. Those are—w-where'd you get that?"

Juvia pointed to a waving Freed. "Monsieur Freed lent them to Juvia."

Gray sent Freed a glare so heated it was a mystery he was still wet. "Hey, who gave you the fucking—?"

"Natsu!" To Juvia's dismay, the Aether girl had already directed the horse back to the stables. She hit the Prince on the back of his head, and Prince Natsu clutched at the spot, wailing obscenities and threats of treason. "I told you to get them inside!"

"Juvia wanted to talk to Gray first!" He said, which Juvia was suddenly ashamed to admit was right. "S'not my fault!"

"Juvia apologizes, Prince Natsu," she told him, trying to ignore the other girl as best as she could. Then, she tried to give Gray the bashful smile she'd practiced in the mirror for the Prince. "Juvia wants to thank you for the clothes, even if you didn't actually know that you loaned Juvia some."

Gray didn't glare at her, as he had done to Freed. Instead, he gave her another heart-stopping grin, though it was preluded with a short, confused moment of pursed lips. It was rough around the edges as if he didn't know what to do with it, but Juvia felt warm at being able to receive it. "It's all right, I guess," he said, avoiding her eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You can keep 'em."

"I'm Lucy," the Aether girl said. Juvia looked away from Gray and at her. "Lucy Heartfilia."

Juvia kept looking, suddenly detached. "You already _know_ Juvia."

Lucy's jaw slackened like her mouth was about to drop open in astonishment. It was clear she wasn't expecting Juvia's animosity, but eventually, she smiled through it and glowed with all the force of her pearly teeth. Juvia almost respected her. "Well? Why don't we get inside? It must be chilly out here."

Neither Gray nor Juvia looked particularly chilled, but Gray nodded anyway. His jacket was already on the ground with his boots. He saw her looking and picked them up.

"Juvia could dry you if you're cold," she offered to Gray as the four of them started walking towards Freed. The rain had already started falling.

Gray shook his head. "I don't get cold."

Juvia looked away from him to see Prince Natsu and Lucy— _Princess_ Lucy, Juvia thought sourly—arguing about something she couldn't understand. They looked about to burst with happiness even as they were on the verge of tearing each other's throats out, and if Master Jose were here he'd have whipped her for getting it to that point. But it wasn't her fault that they were storybook perfect.

 _Who_ was Juvia kidding? Of course, she was the dragon in this story.

"Hey," Gray said. Juvia was startled that he'd actually talk to her beyond what was absolutely necessary. "I'm—we didn't… I guess we didn't have a proper introduction? You already know me and I already know you, but I'm Gray. Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia cocked her head at him, ridiculously endeared by the sincere glint of his midnight eyes. It could be that he knew her as everyone did: as Ameonna of the songs or the Undine girl trying to seduce his Prince. But he was giving Juvia this chance to show him what she wanted and Juvia was glad for it. She had never met anyone quite like him. "Juvia is pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Juvia," he replied, nodding, lips twisting into a phantom smile. Juvia liked the way he said her name as if it was just a name.

Without meaning to, she gave him a genuine smile back.

* * *

That night her dreams were empty of blood or fire. It was a long dream, hazy and bright at the edges as if it was a memory. But it was not a memory at all. Juvia had left the orphanage long before she was the age she was in the dream, though somehow it felt right. Master Jose had made sure…

 _Ameonna._

Master Jose? Juvia had been in the orphanage for years—no mortal had wanted to adopt her when they learned she was a refugee from the fires that destroyed the Noble Undine Castles. Juvia was Juvia Lockser forever and ever.

 _Come back to me._

Though sometimes Juvia wanted to be anything else. Mortal, maybe. Even if she despised them. At least she wouldn't have to live such a lonely life. The other kids didn't want to play with her because she was too quiet, and she heard most of the adults call her an ill omen when they thought she wasn't listening.

But Juvia was always listening. It was all she could do.

 _You are my queen and nothing else._

The Salty Isles were full of cliffs and she had marked a cliff of her own early on in childhood. It looked down on a fierce waterfall and was surrounded by such a thick mist that no one dared to venture further into the fog for fear of getting lost. Juvia could bend the mist into giving her a path, and she was grateful that at least nature loved her.

The night had already descended and claimed the sky for himself when she heard the sound of hooves running through the trees. Together with that was the unmistakable sound of distress. She did not know how she got there, but she knew why.

 _This boy you met…_

" _Slow down, boy! Slow down!_ " Juvia had followed him, dispersing the mist to give her a clear path. The gnarled roots, who did not bow to her as the water did, made her trip a few times. But she was determined not to lose the tumult of sounds and the boy they had with them.

 _You do not know it yet…_

Finally, the trees gave way to the figure of a large horse on its hind legs, screaming into the night as a small boy clung to its neck. "Stop it! I'm gonna fall!" And as if his words could command the truth, he did. His scream curdled through the air, ringing in Juvia's ear.

 _But he will make you weak._

Juvia didn't think about anything else as she caught him in a sphere of water. His horse ran off into the woods and she clung to him as she willed the water back into the air.

 _It was a mistake that it happened._

"I'm fine," he said, looking up at her in gratitude. He was coughing inelegantly, spraying saliva even on Juvia. "Thanks."

 _You are more than he will ever be..._

Juvia blinked. "Who are you?"

 _In every universe._

And suddenly she remembered.

 _Dragon Queen._

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it, folks! Did you like their first meeting?


	4. ultramare

_**B** UT THIS SONG BEGAN WHEN THE BOUNDLESS NIGHT HAD BEEN MORE TRUTH THAN MYTH; with a cursed boy and a blessed girl, and a fate of darkness and never-ending sleep._

 _This was the path of ashes and blood, forged from the bones of a holy sacrifice. Here was the hero, here was the trick: a heart laid open and a life free to give. Here was the hero, here the mistake: a heart they had broken, a life in a cage._

 _This song they will sing for centuries more—a melody yet to end._


	5. glory be to the father

**T** HEY INVITED HER TO THE FUNERAL OF THE MAN SHE KILLED. It was a very solemn affair, full of Sagani nobility and rich mortals alike, murmuring condolences to each other in a sea of black. Juvia didn't want to attend but the Prince had personally asked her as they were sparring (an activity that had terrified her until she found out powers weren't allowed). She just couldn't refuse. Their relationship had been evolving so well Juvia didn't dare excuse herself. She didn't want to ruin all her progress, small and almost nonexistent as it was. Besides, it would be even more suspicious if one of the potential Queens didn't attend the burial.

She needed to be there for Prince Natsu. There was talk that General Conbolt's death was still _unsolved_ and some of the guests would surely be appalled by the lack of retribution from the Palace. Her betrothed needed all the support she could give, both as a friend and as a concerned citizen. And, as one of the maidservants gossiped earlier that week, just what would Juvia do if the assassin _came back_ and murdered the Prince while she was away? She _needed_ to be there.

And—well, this certainly wasn't the only reason, but Juvia _knew_ how it would look too. Her absence would be suspicious when she'd surfaced just right after his murder, powerful and mysterious. Aiming straight for a spot on the Royal family without anyone to contest her identity. No one could yet, not after such a tragedy in the security system. Not when their best and brightest guards were on a useless manhunt, looking for something just under their nose. It would be suspicious. _Suspicious_.

Juvia had to pay her respects.

This man's death had bought her a crown after all. Master Jose had said so.

But that didn't mean she had to be okay with it. The woman next to her was tearing up, jabbing Juvia's arm with her bony shoulders as she tried in vain to keep some of the sobs at bay. Juvia attempted to scoot away, but she only ended up squishing against the senile old man she was also stuck with for the opening ceremony. She settled for keeping her body motionless in case she drew any unwanted attention for fidgeting.

Juvia sent Princess Lucy an envious glare over the shoulders of a dozen elemental. The blonde had been able to snag a place next to Prince Natsu because of her own status while Juvia had been relegated to the lesser seats with only a sorry look from the Prince himself. The seating was arranged so that the Royal families came first, then the Noble houses, then the Palace guards (the General's comrades). A place of Honor was of course afforded to the Conbolts up front with the King. Juvia clenched her fist. Master Jose was among the pews, probably burning a hole into her drab little dress.

As if it wasn't enough that she had to be there, the funeral had to be at Juvia's _favorite place_ in the Palace. The courtyard, which the late General also favored according to Little Miss Perfect Princess Lucy, had been packed by grievers all morning. No one was fighting. No one was laughing. The lake was still. They had Gnomes carry the benches into the field and there was a platform in the middle of it where the General's casket was resting. Juvia hated it.

"Today we gather in celebration of a fine man who had died without the dignity of a good reason." The Priest paused, let the words hang heavy in the air with meaning. Juvia frowned. "But who, in all likelihood, gave Death a good fight to the end. Though none of us might have been there for Macao Conbolt's final moments, our Father who art in Heaven and our Mother Nature here on Earth both stand in witness to the fierceness in which he lived his days. Now the dead must be put to rest and their spirit returned to the world of the unseeing."

This time Juvia did not expect the silence. It resounded through the courtyard and brought back an echo of shocked whispers. Normally when the Priest finished his final words of welcome, a representative from the family of the deceased would give a short message. The person had to stand without being called on, even when extremely bereaved, so as to respect the continuity of the ceremony as if it was the continuity of life: fluid and without prompt. Juvia was skeptical of religion just like Master Jose, but she knew the rules of the Church as well as everyone else. Maybe the General's family had forgotten to choose one.

Finally, someone coughed. Then came the sound of a scuffle. A boy was pushed to the front and he staggered to the makeshift podium. He composed himself for a moment, his back to everyone, movements harsh and jerking. When he turned to face them, Juvia held her breath.

It was the messenger boy she'd bumped into on her first day in the Palace. His dark eyes were narrowed in a scowl and his mouth was twitching down in a little frown. He stared at his audience without shame, looking vindicated. Juvia could see it—that steely gaze, that stubborn set of shoulders. The resemblance. _Bitch._ He spoke so fast no one had the time or nerve to stop him.

"My father was murdered by an elemental who is _still_ out there, free and probably pretty pleased with themselves," he spat. Juvia winced. "I know this ceremony is so you could all put this mess behind you but he was my dad, okay? He was the General of Fiore and he was killed in his own _office_ but _of course_ , nobody cares because he was mortal unlike the rest of you punks, right? _Right?_ So yeah, he may be dead, but he sure as hell ain't gonna be put to rest. You're all a bunch of fucking cowards and _you all disgust me!_ "

He ran away when he was done and Juvia let out the breath she was holding as she watched him. Prince Natsu stood to follow, but Princess Lucy held on to his arm to make him sit back down. Juvia was too distracted to be angry.

So _that_ was Conbolt's son. The boy didn't have the same blue hair or the tan skin, but Juvia could see it. As clear as day. His father had a penchant for swearing too, even more so the overdramatic accusations. Juvia clasped her hands together, but they still shook. That was his _son_. Her sweat was cold and startling.

Juvia was still too stricken to care when the ceremony recovered from the boy's outburst. The Priest stood straighter, though paler than he was, before clearing his throat. He looked hesitant to speak and Juvia knew why. "And… so says the flesh and blood, so says the heavens," the Priest said. _So be it_ , she thought. _Kill Juvia, little boy, and doom your whole world_. She was only snapped out of her daze when the Priest raised a fistful of dirt. The Conbolts were Gnomes but the General was defective—mortal funerals didn't have this part of the Holy Farewell.

The old man sitting beside her woke up and whispered, "What's going on?" Juvia had a feeling Master Jose would not be pleased.

"But ask the beasts, and they will teach you; the birds of the heavens, and they will tell you; or the bushes of the earth, and they will teach you; and the fish of the sea will declare to you. Mother Nature has blessed you." The Priest scattered dirt on the coffin as he paused between the phrases. Then he looked at everyone else to continue the prayer, almost defiant.

Slowly, his audience said in unison, "And now She returns you to the Father forever and ever."

This was the part where the Priest said _amen_ and everyone would stand to watch the casket lower to the ground in respect. They had planned to carry the casket away to the woods for the ceremony instead, where the General had asked to be buried. But the Priest seemed intent on what he was doing because he still didn't stop when he should have, his palm open and empty of soil. "For dust you are, Son of Man."

This was the mortal Holy Farewell. The response: _"and unto dust you shall return"_ sounded stronger when it was announced by everybody else, more confident. Juvia said the words with her tongue dry, eyes wide from the spectacle that had just happened. The Sagani and mortal Holy Farewells had been _combined_ for the General. Juvia could see that even some of the people she had assumed were part of the Conbolt family seemed unsettled too.

"Amen," said the Priest and they all stood as two Gnomes carried the casket off to the General's final resting place. The Priest was probably jealous of the privileges afforded to the Sagani for a long time now, privileges supported even by the Church though they always claimed to be blind to the inequality between mortals and elementals. Juvia felt a little sorry for him—she could feel the Council of Elders already converging about the odd funeral. Perhaps planning on how best to punish him or scheming to get him out of the Holy Service. Saying the Sagani Holy Farewell for a mortal was one thing: it could be argued that people felt the General was an honorary Sagani for all the work he'd done anyway. But doing both? It was unheard of. Almost heretic.

Once the coffin had been cleared out, everyone in attendance stood to mingle. The laughs returned, though quietly. A woman with purple hair began to wail, falling to her knees on the grass. Juvia saw the Prince rush to her aid and was slightly dismayed. She had wanted to talk to him, but now she had to wait. Servants came bustling out of the Palace from the glass walls, carrying trays of drinks and hors-d'oeuvres. Beside her, two nobles were talking in furtive whispers about so-and-so and what they had done during so-and-so. Juvia felt herself relax. This was the familiar atmosphere of the court.

"Hey," someone said. Juvia straightened and turned to look at the person coming towards her. "Aren't you Natsu's little girlfriend?"

It was a girl with bloodshot brown eyes and long brown hair. She was dressed in all black, from the ribbon tied to her long neck to the gloves running up her arms. Juvia tried not to step away in discomfort. The girl smelled strongly of booze. "Well?" She said to Juvia's silence. "I forgot your name. What is it?"

"Juvia," Juvia said, at a loss. What did this girl _want_? "And you are?"

The girl smirked. "Cana Alberona. Nice to meet ya."

"Juvia is pleased to meet you, too," she said with a nervous smile. "Can Juvia help you with anything?"

"No," Cana replied. "I was bored and I wanted to see what you were like."

Juvia's eyebrows rose in surprise. "B-Bored? But the General—"

"I _hate_ funerals." Cana glared towards the place they took the General's casket. "The drinks are shit and I have to watch people pretend to care about someone they hated."

"Did—did you hate the General?" That this girl thought she could talk to Juvia was strange, but Juvia desperately wanted her to say yes anyway. Everything would be easier if at least one person told her the world was better off without him.

"I _wish_ ," said Cana, and Juvia flinched away from her pain. "Then maybe this would be easier. Most of these people are only here for show. They never cared about Macao. They hated that he was defective. Romeo was right—they disgust me too."

Juvia didn't know what to say. Suddenly the little hat she wore lopsided on her head felt stupid. "Why are you really telling Juvia this?"

Cana glanced at her. "You never met him, but you look as miserable as I feel. I guess I wanted to talk to someone who understood."

But Juvia did not understand. She stepped away, feeling dizzy. Cana was making a mistake. Juvia wasn't miserable because of the same reason. She had killed Macao Conbolt. She was a murderer. "Juvia—Juvia offers you her condolences."

"Are you okay?" Cana raised an eyebrow. "You look a little sick."

She shook her head. "Juvia has to go."

Juvia fled, walking as swift as she could without looking like she really was the guilty crook who killed the man they were all here for. A few people tried to stop her but she was afraid they might talk to her like Cana Alberona did. She didn't want anything to do with their grief. She was supposed to be coldblooded.

Juvia could see Macao Conbolt's face every time she closed her eyes. The air kept making her eyes sting, but she didn't dare blink. _Fuck you, bitch_. _You could be better. Better._

She maneuvered through the crowds, trying to find room to breathe. Juvia headed to the edge of the forest, where there were fewer people and a lot more _peace and quiet_. _S_ he only wished she could make it before someone stopped her to share some of their fondest memories with Macao Conbolt. The Prince was still busy being a guest of honor and since Juvia was _still_ unimportant enough to be excluded from his immediate entourage, she didn't see why she had any business being in the center of all the _festivities_. She could leave. It wasn't questionable behavior.

Macao Conbolt had a lot of enemies, but it seemed he also had a lot of friends. What was she going to say to their little anecdotes about him? _He sounded really fun when he wasn't calling Juvia a heartless bitch!_ She would rather throw herself in the cellars and be done with it.

Juvia reached the part where the trees thickened into the start of a forest and the shadows split into branches on the ground. She had been walking so fast her breaths came out in loud, stuttering gasps, her chest heaving and her eyes abruptly wet. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. The relief that shot up her heart from the pit of her belly ballooned so largely she felt it strain around her rib cage.

Juvia didn't think she could handle the crying any longer. Conbolt was a good man. Conbolt was a loved man. He did good things and he could've done greater things if he hadn't been killed. He had a family. He had been taken from his family. If they ever found his killer, they didn't know just what they would do to the bastard. They wanted vengeance. They needed _justice_. She already knew this, but they kept trying to tell her as if she _cared_.

Juvia wanted to be sick. She never had a family but _she_ wasn't crying, wasn't she? If anything, Conbolt had been luckier than most. He was _happy_ for most of his life while Juvia would _always_ be miserable. It wasn't her fault that Conbolt must've done something to piss off Master Jose. It wasn't her fault he was _weak_. She thought about his hard eyes, glaring at her even in death. _Fuck you, bitch. Fuck you and whoever sent you._

Juvia blinked the tears away and breathed in deep. She had done what she needed to do. Master Jose wouldn't have been pleased if she came home a failure. Conbolt had simply been caught in the crossfire.

And Juvia wasn't a good person anyway. Just because she was born to be some savior doesn't mean she was selfless. She slumped to the ground, feeling weak.

"What are you doing here?"

Juvia looked up and immediately wished she hadn't. It was Romeo, Conbolt's _son_. "Juvia is sorry," she said. "It felt quiet here."

He had conjured a dome from the earth, looking at her from the shroud within. "You've been crying."

"No," she said. She couldn't think of a better response to the child of the man she had murdered. "No, Juvia is…"

Romeo snorted. "I don't even think you ever saw him alive. Why are you crying?"

 _Because Juvia killed your father_ , she thought. Because she was the reason they were even having this funeral in the first place. Because Juvia was a coward. Because she had no right to be sorry when she was still here, still pretending. Because Macao Conbolt hadn't just called her a bitch—he had offered her protection when he saw her hesitate as she was about to kill him. As if that one mistake meant she was capable of redemption.

 _Listen, you don't have to do this. You can come with me. You can be better._

Juvia had tried so hard to forget his momentary kindness. She understood what they meant when they said he was good. But he was still a fool to think she was the same as him.

She didn't want his absolution. She couldn't be better. Juvia hated that she had shown weakness and almost gave in to a useless offer. Juvia hated that she wanted it and hated that she considered it—a phantom of Master Jose was always looking over her shoulder. He would never have forgiven her.

"Well?" Romeo was still looking at her. "You haven't answered my question."

"It's true Juvia never met your father. And she is sorry she didn't," said Juvia, trying not to lie. Romeo deserved at least that. "He seemed like a good man."

Rome didn't answer but she saw his shoulders rise as if to hold in a sob. Then Juvia was speaking the words before she could even think about them—"really," she said. "Juvia is _sorry_. You should… you should stop crying."

"It's not your fault," Romeo said. "And I'm not crying. _You_ are."

Juvia raised a hand to her cheeks, smudging the tear stains. It was possible they were both crying, but she didn't understand why she would. She felt no qualms about the General's death—she needed to do it. It was her _job_. Master Jose had told her to.

And yet.

 _It's not your fault._ Romeo was as dumb as his father. "I apologize," she said. "I couldn't possibly match your grief."

"Hey," Romeo said. "You stopped talking in that weird way. No offense."

"Juvia is just shocked," she said, feeling like she was about to puke. _You can be better._

It felt like the moment to smile at each other except Juvia was nauseated. Fortunately, the calm was quickly shattered by a scream. Romeo stood, smashing through the dome, and Juvia whirled to face the direction it came from. The main courtyard and the guests—and more importantly: the _Prince_.

"Stay here," she said to Romeo behind her. Juvia gathered the water in the air and shot towards the trouble.

It was pandemonium. The few Sylphs in attendance were up in the sky, surrounded by a whirlwind of leaves and whistling gusts of air. Boulders rose up and scattered as they were thrown and the amount of fire was warming up the courtyard already full of people. A group of Undines was by the lake and the sky was turning gray with incoming rain.

In the confusion, Juvia understood. People dressed in black robes were attacking the guests, their faces obscured by a hood and a black mask. It was hard to determine when everyone else was in the same dark clothes to mourn, but Juvia could pick out the largest flame in the chaos—Prince Natsu.

She sliced through the commotion even as her heartbeat sped up in the presence of so much fire, kicking down people in robes as she passed them. "Get inside! Get out of here!" She yelled to a trio of terrified noblemen. They scattered at her command.

Then there was another shriek. "Help! Dame Geyser! _Here!_ "

A great wave rose up at her command and doused the fire a duo of enemy Salamander men had started to surround some younger guests. Juvia was glad she didn't have to go near it. She shook off their thanks and again started looking for Prince Natsu. Before she could get far, another masked man appeared to intercept her and she recoiled from his hit, falling down to one knee and springing up to land a punch on his jaw. He tumbled back and a sword went through his stomach.

"Juvia," Gray said, releasing his sword from the man. "You okay?"

"Thank you," said Juvia, still eying the blood on his blade. "What about the Prince?"

"He's fine. Over there." Gray motioned to his right where, far away from them both, two figures made of flame were fighting on a blackening ground. She would've helped the Prince despite her fear of that much fire but Juvia wasn't looking at them anymore.

"Gray-sama—" She made a thin sliver of water and aimed it like a javelin towards a large stone heading straight for Gray. "Watch out!"

Gray swung his sword around to face his attacker and Juvia turned so she had his back to him, throwing slices after slices of water towards anyone or anything that came near them. "Why is this happening?"

"Dunno," said Gray, twirling his sword as they spun together. Juvia raised a wave from the vapor and stomped her foot, sending three men flying. "They just appeared out of nowhere. Took advantage of the funeral. Fucking bastards."

"Gray-sama, to your right!" Juvia stepped away from him and absorbed the enemy sword with her stomach, her clothes shaved off to reveal her water body. She glared at the man even though she couldn't see his eyes. "You really think a measly sword could hurt Juvia?"

The man tried to wrench his sword from her stomach but she tightened the currents around it. He pulled another time, harder, and then she released it. The man stumbled to the ground and Juvia surged after him. "Mortals are no match for Juvia," she said. "Remember that." Juvia took his sword and brought it above her head, ready to bring it down to his heart, but another sword clanged against her own and it slipped from her grasp. The man under her crawled away.

"Hello, dear," said the masked man. Her eyes widened—Master Jose. "Don't stop. We have to look convincing."

Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She aimed a kick to his face and his hand came up to grab her ankle. "Don't have too much fun," said Master Jose as she slammed to the ground. "Remember who you are."

"Juvia!" Gray was sprinting towards her. Juvia heard Master Jose cackle as he angled his body towards him and she couldn't take it—she couldn't let him do it. Juvia gathered enough vapor in the air to wrap around her Master's torso and threw him into a tree.

Then she turned and ran to meet Gray halfway. "Gray-sama, come on," she said, grabbing him by the wrist as she led them somewhere else. Anywhere else. Gray had been removing some of the masks to see who could be alive for questioning and she _couldn't_ let him catch Master Jose.

"But," said Gray, trying to pull away.

"He's dead," she said. "We need to get to the Prince."

Gray wrenched his arm off her but he didn't turn back. Together they worked through the fighting, putting out fires and kicking large rocks away from the people trapped underneath. The battle was winding down and the robed men were fleeing, though it seemed the stronger of them were tasked to stay. She could only count eight men now, wielding fire and water and earth and shadows.

Then the storm clouds brought over by the Undines started to rain. Juvia almost had trouble seeing through the thick downpour. She could only imagine how Gray was doing—she saw his sword slip and she didn't understand why he didn't just use his abilities. Juvia didn't even know what kind of Sagani he was. Maybe he was a Legend who didn't like the kind of destruction it brought, but his weapon was quickly becoming a hassle.

They were looking for Prince Natsu exactly because of the change in the weather. Salamanders couldn't do much in the rain—the reason why it wasn't too wise for them to get in a fight with a powerful Undine—so it was possible he was helping gather and calm the civilians. Juvia could already hear his voice yelling out reassurances by the glass wall.

"Glory be to the Father," a voice said, booming across the field. Juvia stopped running. It was the Priest, standing on the podium with the remaining masked men gathered around him like a barricade. "And to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. The Sagani have ruled for far too long. You think just because you were given a gift by Mother Nature, you are better."

"Fuck you!" Someone screamed. It was Cana Alberona, her drenched dress plastered to her body. She flicked her wrist and the earth rose up from behind the Priest in a warning. "You hurt mortals too, you asshole!"

"You," continued the Priest coldly, "are abominations. You have no God-given right to do as you please yet you do not care… we will show you how it should be. And you, little girl, will be lucky enough to be the first to witness our glory. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be."

Juvia felt time turn to honey. The man directly in front of the Priest was making a motion with his hands. The clouds rolled, darkening as they shifted together and apart. Juvia felt weightless. She could already feel the explosion. The Priest sounded too smug, like he was about to make a point.

Cana charged. "You have Sagani helping you, you fucking _hypocrite_!"

"I am a Son of Man. And I answer to you no longer." The Priest smiled. "World without end. Amen."

 _I guess I wanted to talk to someone who understood._

"Alberona-san, no!" And then Juvia was the only one who cared that was fast enough. She blasted herself forward to shield the girl and she could see the lightning streak down from the sky as she opened her arms, embracing the impact. She heard Cana gasp, Prince Natsu's enraged yell… and then _nothing_.

* * *

Juvia woke up to a warm room. She tried to inhale the sweet smell of her pillow, hoping to figure out where she was by that marker alone. But it wasn't a scent she recognized and the light was too blinding still. Juvia's senses were too overwhelmed by the softness of her sheets and the gentle dip of the mattress as it held up the weight of her sore body for her to make sense of things. She knew someone was holding her hand so tight she could feel their tremoring as if it were her own.

"Juvia?" It was Gray's voice and it was his familiar figure that was leaning over her from the side of the bed. She tried to flutter her eyelids to get rid of her blurred vision and he finally came into focus. "Are you really awake?"

"Everything hurts," she said. "Juvia doesn't understand." They were in a large white bedroom, complete with a dresser, cabinets, and a nightstand. The blinds from the only window were closed but there were enough candles that it didn't matter. She was laying in a four-poster bed, the curtains blue and flowy.

Gray smiled with pity in his eyes. He was still holding her hand, but his grip had softened. "You've got a big third-degree burn on your chest where the lightning struck you. You're lucky it didn't reach your heart… but Natsu is still talking to the Healer. He doesn't understand why you didn't just absorb the hit when you could've."

Juvia knew he was wondering why too, but her mind was still foggy. "You think Juvia is lucky? After being struck by lightning?"

"I meant you're lucky you survived. It _was_ your decision to get struck by lightning." Gray chuckled and Juvia must've been woozier than what was normal to newly awakened lightning survivors because his laugh actually sounded _beautiful_. She thought it was a waste when he sobered up again and let go of her hand. "But seriously… between you and me, that was pretty brave. What you did."

"Juvia isn't brave," she said. She didn't even know why she did it. "But Gray-sama is right. Juvia got lucky." Her fingers were still warm.

"Natsu got really angry when you passed out though," said Gray in a tone that Juvia figured was his way of trying to make her feel better. "He was so angry the rain couldn't stop his flames." Here he grimaced. "He actually drove them away."

Juvia asked, "Is that bad?" She tried to imagine a flame so hot it couldn't be extinguished and felt a tiny bit afraid.

"It would've been better if we caught the Priest. He was the clear ringleader." Gray frowned and the look on his face was far away. "We could've questioned him, tried to find out what else they were planning. What the hell that shit was."

Juvia adjusted her body so she was facing towards him. "How'd they escape? They were in the Palace."

"They ran to the woods and we lost most of them there." Gray leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he groaned. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You gotta rest."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia wants to know. Did you catch any of them? For interrogation?" _Did they catch Master Jose?_ The thought had only just come to her and she was suddenly terrified that they did. Her whole body tensed. If they caught him, he would expose her and she would be persecuted. Prince Natsu would kill her. Juvia thought about Romeo and Cana Alberona.

"No one important… a few mortals from town and two noble Sagani," said Gray. Juvia breathed out, trying to make it look like it was out of frustration rather than relief.

"What did they say?" She said, calmer now that Master Jose had gotten away.

Gray ran his hands through his hair. "They aren't talking," he said, a little angrily. Then he looked at her, clearly bothered. "I shouldn't be telling you this, Juvia. Seriously. You have to rest."

"Juvia is tough, Gray-sama. Don't worry." She tried to smile at him.

He managed a smile back. "I know you are. But enough questions, all right?"

She nodded. Gray didn't really talk to her much—he always went away when Juvia was at the Palace during her past four visits. The few times they did talk was only ever about Prince Natsu and he was amiably distant during the rest. Juvia was too flustered to approach him… it was strange now, how easy it was to be comfortable with each other. Maybe it was because she'd saved him the day they met.

The door opened and Prince Natsu came in, looking disgruntled. When he saw that she was conscious, he brightened. "Juvia! I'm so glad you're awake!" He rushed to the other side of her bed, settling on the chair opposite Gray. He didn't take her hand, but Juvia didn't think she wanted him to. "What happened to you? Is it because you're water like the Healer said? Did the electricity spread? We've been sparring enough times for me to know you can sustain injuries like this if you wanted." He gestured to her chest, brows scrunched in worry.

Juvia blinked a few times as if she was keeping herself awake again, but she was actually trying to get rid of the unexpected tears that had come from his concern. "Juvia didn't stop it in time… her water body only works when she commands it." The Undines mostly kept the ways of the water body a secret. Only very experienced Healers knew of that rule.

Prince Natsu nodded and then he gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey Juvia, is it okay if someone came to see you? I understand if you don't want to since you're really not much of a talker, but Cana really wanted to thank you for saving her ass."

Gray shook his head. "Natsu, I don't think that's a good idea."

Cana Alberona wanted to _thank_ her? If she wasn't so stunned she would've laughed. Juvia didn't think Cana would ever appreciate Macao Conbolt's murderer, what with how much she clearly loved the man.

But Juvia Geyser wasn't a killer. She had just saved someone. For once, she wanted to know what Macao was talking about when he swore she could be better.

"It really is not necessary," she said, "but if Cana-san wants to."

"Good," said Prince Natsu. "Because they're already outside."

"Natsu," said Gray, glaring.

Prince Natsu brought his hands up. "What? I knew she was gonna agree!"

"The Prince is right," said Juvia with a weak laugh. "Sorry, Gray-sama."

"If it really is okay with you," said Gray, shrugging. But he clearly looked put upon and Juvia had to smile.

Prince Natsu stood and stuck half his body out the door. When he pulled himself in again, Princess Lucy followed after him with Cana. Juvia tried to sit up and Gray helped her prop her pillow up for support.

"Hello, Juvia," Lucy said, giving her an awkward little wave. "I hope you're feeling better!"

"Princess Lucy," Juvia said blandly. "Juvia is feeling better, thank you." Next to her, Gray looked amused. She was glad he enjoyed the rivalry—Prince Natsu obviously didn't, shifting from foot to foot as he looked everywhere but at her or Lucy.

"What you did was insane, Geyser," said Cana from the edge of her bed. "But you did it for me. So... thanks."

Prince Natsu snickered. "That's all? You made it sound like you had a big speech prepared when you asked me!"

"Shut up, you brat!" Cana said, her eyes narrowed at the Prince.

Juvia cocked her head. "Juvia felt bad that you were as miserable as she looked. Juvia always looks so miserable."

"That's sweet but _really_ , Juvia," Gray said. "Don't make a habit of throwing yourself towards danger! Natsu's getting really worried."

Prince Natsu blushed. "Don't drag me into this, ice queen! _You're_ the one who was worried!" And then he realized what he said. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't worried too, Juvia! Gray just—"

"It's okay, Prince Natsu," said Juvia, smiling softly. If this was what Macao Conbolt meant, then he was lying to himself if he thought she deserved it.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	6. blood will have blood

**J** UVIA DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT GUILT. When she had met Master Jose, she was just a little girl looking for someone to love her. It was easy to think that he could do it. Before he told her that he believed she was the Dragon Queen, Juvia had seen him take one look at the livelier, prettier children in the orphanage and pick _her_. Out of all of them, Master Jose had looked at the dark corner she'd claimed her own and reached out his hand, waiting.

He'd chosen Juvia when no one else would and Juvia _loved_ him for it. She had loved him enough to pledge her life to him, then and there, without further thought. People would call her foolish—would tell her every which way her Master Jose was a bad person and an even worse caretaker, but the truth was she just _didn't_ care.

She had been scared of him, at first— _always_ —his long limbs, his threats of death by fire, the sneer that cut sharp across his cheek. But he had showered her with food and clothes and praises, and she had glowed under his pride because she thought that meant he loved her. Because she thought that was how it felt when someone _cared_.

Juvia had believed this, and so she followed his command without question. She grew taller and swifter, the skill of the hunt springing forth from her bones, and eventually, she saw less of him and more of the blood staining her fingers. She was good at killing. In fact, she was the best of them. It was not a matter of morality—Juvia never knew anything of the sort, never had anyone to tell her that there was a right or wrong and good or bad and light or dark. Here was her choice: him or no one else. And she chose him.

All she had was Master Jose and he had _grinned_ when she first killed. He told her she did a _good job_ and made his servants cook her favorite dinner. People would call her foolish, but she had been nine years old and scared of the blood.

Master Jose had taught her fear made people weak.

Juvia stepped out into the terrace, soaking in the cold of the night like a greeting from an old friend. It had been two days since the lightning strike and she had never left the Palace. Prince Natsu thought it was better for her to stay with them since her uncle had gone back to Crocus. Said she needed someone to care of her now that she was alone. Juvia grimaced.

Master Jose had made a big mistake.

He shouldn't have given her this mission. He had trusted her too soon.

Juvia was starting to realize that there was more to life than the dark corners she'd crafted into a home. There was light, and it was beautiful and painful and bright. Her choice had been him or the world—and now Juvia had seen the world, and it was kind to her. She marveled at her fingers. It was _warm_.

"Juvia is a bad person," she said aloud, daring the world to contradict her.

There was that feeling constricting her skin, the same one that made her apologize to Romeo Conbolt for crying about his dead father. It was suffocating. Juvia would never experience it, but maybe this was what it felt like to drown: to not know which way was up or down, your sight lost to the current, your breath replaced by oblivion.

 _It's not your fault._

She looked out into the still night, at the landscape of the town glittering like diamonds and the encroaching silhouette of the woodlands against the dark blue sky. There was nothing good here for her.

She should do it. Juvia should turn herself in. Confess.

Macao Conbolt had given her a chance and Master Jose had given her a chance. Now she was giving herself another—the last one to make things right. It wouldn't matter. No one cared enough about her to feel conflicted about throwing her in prison.

It would be easy. So easy.

But then she looked up at the sky and a dot of light sliced through the fabric of the night.

Her eyes widened, remembering. A bleeding star. _Is this what you want from Juvia?_

"Juvia?"

She turned away from the sky to look at her new visitor. "Gray-sama," she said, breathless. "Good evening."

Gray walked out of the shadows, frowning at her. He really was rather beautiful. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she answered, following his every move intently. "How about you?"

"I was…" He seemed to weigh his options, eyes sly. Juvia stiffened in surprise as he said, a smile flickering alive across his face, "Looking for you, actually."

* * *

"I told you," insisted the King as he looked down at the Councilmen from his position on the only raised chair. The people were hooded in shadows, their features lit by the candles gathered around the center of their roundtable. "We can't rush it."

Everyone murmured their discontent, offering opinions upon opinions that drifted above each other. Finally, a short, hunched man smacked his fist on the hardwood, jostling his companions silent. "And what will you have us do, Igneel? Summer is about to end… and before we know it, the winter solstice could be upon us."

"Yuri is right. We have to decide now," contributed an auburn-haired man through his thick mustache. "Announce the Geyser girl as his bride in a fortnight."

The King wavered. "But Natsu has expressed no… _interest_ … in the girl."

" _Interest_ ," derisively exclaimed a woman with wheat-green hair tied behind her head in large spikes. She stood, hands planted on the table as her chair tumbled. "You expect us to wait until your son is man enough to decide he _might_ like a girl? We're all doomed!"

"It isn't as if he hasn't shown any inclination," interrupted an old man with bushy eyebrows over his eyes, the suggestion clear in his voice. "Princess Lucy Heartfilia—"

"Will get us all killed, Yajima!" burst a man with enormous sideburns almost to his lips. "You think the other kingdoms in the East would agree to their marriage? I say we order the boy to pick the Geyser heir and be done with it!"

"No," immediately protested the King. "We will not order him to do anything!"

"The North has grown steadily silent, Igneel," answered a man with a long beard, his right eye closed as he used the other to stare at the King. The space beside him, once occupied by Ultear of the Northern House Milkovich, was a gaping reminder. "They _will_ riot."

"The majority has decided, anyway," said Yuri blackly. "It is the Geyser girl or no one else. She is powerful, beautiful, and clearly _malleable_. If we want a Queen, then it must be her."

"But what about Prince Natsu's happiness?" countered Yajima, directing a disappointed frown at Yuri. "Clearly, he would rule much better with Lucy Heartfilia. We all know how he can get when he's… _displeased_."

"The Prince's problematic temper aside," amended the woman with spiked hair. "A union with Jude Heartfilia from the Darklands would benefit the kingdom more than a pact with a merchant House from Crocus. The majority has spoken, and you are all _blind_."

"Be that as it may, Belno," said the ginger, highly offended. "The other, larger kingdoms would see it as a threat. That Geyser girl, on the other hand, is powerful though not uncommon. An Undine is a much safer choice than an Aether, always."

The man with the sideburns laughed spitefully. "If you want a safe choice, Michello, go look for a mortal! Though I agree with you about Geyser, it goes without saying that Fiore will be a threat no matter what. Luckily, I can sense that she _is_ clever."

"Clever how?" Belno spat, sitting back down and crossing her arms with a huff. "She's done nothing but run to danger since she got here. Or have we forgotten about what happened during Conbolt's funeral?"

"That only proves that she is fit for the crown. The people love a hero! And selflessness isn't a bad quality, either," argued Michello. Then, he looked at Yajima with a challenging raise of his eyebrows, leaning back. "Who could possibly love our Prince better? What say _you_ , Hogg?"

Michello did not take his eyes off Yajima, but the man he'd called Hogg cocked his head to attention. "I prefer Geyser," he said shortly.

"There you have it," said the sideburn-infested face of a man. "Five against two. Give it up, Belno."

Belno looked sufficiently enraged. "How about Crawford? You haven't talked all day!"

The man in question sighed. "That's because I think there are far more pressing matters. Discontent in the North… an uprising by the mortals… the threat of a prophecy we don't know to be real… a bride is the least of our concerns, really." He ticked each problem off with his fingers, looking each of his colleagues in the eye as he did so.

The room grew colder.

"False! A false prophecy from _heathens_ —"

"We could subdue the mortals _easily_ , let them try—"

"The North has sworn loyalty, time and time again, you can't possibly—"

"A bride must be chosen before the winter solstice, it is known—"

The King knocked his fist on the wood just as Yuri did, and the smell of smoke wafted around the room. "Enough of my son's business. Crawford is right. _Once again_. We have more important matters to discuss."

"You are weakening, Igneel," observed Yajima gently, looking at the King's still quaking fist. "Natsu must decide _now_."

"He shouldn't have to decide," gritted out the King, his eyes closed. "If you all hadn't… if you had just _let_ _him_ love her…"

"He left on his own volition, your highness," reminded Michello pointedly. "We couldn't have done anything. We have to move on."

"Natsu is to be king now," supported Yuri.

Crawford sighed. "Your Majesty, they're right. Give the young Prince a fortnight to choose and nothing more. The sooner we are done with this, the _better_."

"I still say," Leiji said at last. "We should go with the Geyser girl."

"And I say," the king repeated with meaning. "He will marry the girl he wants."

Leiji settled back into his chair, accepting the challenge.

* * *

Juvia scuttled behind Gray as he led her through the twisting halls of the Palace, checking each bright turn for anyone who might catch them. "Where are we going, Gray-sama?"

"Relax," Gray said, throwing a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Her heart raced, not relaxed at all. "Natsu thought you should come."

Juvia frowned as she fought to accept the vague answer. Through the windows, the moon seemed to be grinning at them, its light split by the massive grilles. When she'd sneaked out of her room at his request, she did it to satisfy her curiosity, not feed it. Juvia was a little frustrated. More than the fact that he unsettled her beyond belief… she was walking around with a boy who _wasn't_ the Prince. One of the reasons Juvia obliged his stealth with her own was to avoid the unwanted rumors.

Master Jose would surely break his silence over a scandalous, moonlit rendezvous. She was putting a lot on the line just because Gray asked her to. And it wasn't like he knew that she was doing so, but it still _wasn't right_. Juvia should ask him to stop right then, shouldn't she? There wasn't anything stopping her from commanding him, from demanding him to explain and tell her why exactly he was doing this, why he was so nice to her, why he held her hand, why he confused her unnecessarily, thoughtlessly, as if he didn't know he was even doing it—

Gray stopped without so much as a warning and she stumbled, almost crashing into him, sucking in her yelp to stay quiet. He reached for his back pocket, the dangle of keys echoing in the stunned silence.

Juvia shot him a look. "What—"

Gray brought a finger to his lips, slotting one of the bigger keys through the lock and relieving it with a single click. He uncapped the lock from the handle smoothly, almost like he'd already done this more times than anyone could care to count. "No more questions."

"Juvia doesn't think that's how you get people to trust you." She watched him pry open the door wide enough for the both of them. The entrance had given way to stairs and an eerie darkness.

Gray pulled her in, amused. "You trust me."

"You sound very sure," Juvia observed as they found each other's hands.

"If you didn't," he reasoned, "then you wouldn't even be here."

Did he know he was drawing her closer? Juvia could practically feel the warmth of his skin, his hair tickling her nose, their shared breathing. The tunnel was cramped and rather damp, clearly an old part of the castle, and there was a steady dripping in the distance from what she supposed was a broken pipe. _Drip, drip, drop._ The air was stagnant, but it was filled with a smell she was familiar with. The same scent still clung to a pair of strange clothes she'd carefully hidden in her dresser.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Where are we, Gray-sama?"

"We're getting there," Gray responded. Juvia was annoyed that he was as cryptic as ever, but they were closer than she thought, his breath ghosting over her skin as he turned to talk to her.

"All right," he said, seconds later, after the floor had leveled considerably. "We're here."

Juvia heard him wrench something open, grunting, and suddenly the forest came alive before them. The cicadas grew louder and she breathed in the cool air, squinting through the sudden light.

"This was an old kitchen," Gray told her as he stepped out into the grass, keeping the large door open as he leaned against it. "It became useless when they installed one closer to the dining hall, so Natsu thought he could reuse it to break rules."

"Hi, Juvia!" Prince Natsu popped out from the trees, waving. He was wearing the same thing as Gray—a simple white shirt, dark pants, and slippers. His white scarf was wrapped around his head, hiding his signature spiky pink hair. "Glad you could come!"

She gave him a halfhearted smile before turning back to Gray, questioning. "Juvia still doesn't understand."

His lips turned up. "It's a farewell party for Lucy."

A sigh rustled from the woods. Princess Lucy was clearly frowning as she said, "You didn't tell her that before you dragged her down here?"

Juvia gave her a faintly dumbfounded look. "Princess Lucy is leaving?"

"A message from my father came for me this morning." The girl didn't meet her eyes. "They said I had no other reason for being here."

The implication was clear. Juvia felt lightheaded as she nodded, unable to speak. Princess Lucy's kingdom had given up on her as the Firestone bride. She should be happy that the only competition had gone on her own, but all Juvia could think in that split second she understood was _now Juvia really is trapped forever and ever_. Master Jose would be glad, at least. The Baron, too, now that his family was secured.

"We're meeting some of our friends in a mortal pub downtown," Prince Natsu offered, trying to dispel the discomforting silence. "Come on, they're probably waiting!"

As they walked down a path that only Juvia knew nothing about, the Prince slung his arms on both hers and Princess Lucy's shoulders. Juvia went still at the contact. Gray was walking soundlessly behind them, and she wished the four of them would just pair off. The numbers were even.

"Lighten up, guys," Prince Natsu encouraged, his grin looking strained. "It'd be nice if you two could finally get along! Tonight is a night to forget!"

It was a thing of note that his arms felt light as they settled on her, feeling as if he was trying not to touch her too much. It was another thing of note that while Juvia remained silent, Princess Lucy actually attempted to laugh. "All right, all right," she said uneasily, "if that's what'll get you off my case."

They were both so miserable. Juvia wished they just left her alone in her room. Were they doing this to deter her from the idea of marrying someone who clearly did not love her? It was stupid of them to think they were alone in this collective misery. Master Jose wasn't one to be thwarted by such fickle things as _emotions_.

Juvia grasped Prince Natsu's arm, gently pushing him off her. "Juvia would like to speak to Gray-sama."

Without waiting for her Prince to respond, she slowed down to match pace with the quieter boy. She didn't know why she chose that excuse, seeing as she had trouble speaking to Gray as it was, but she couldn't back down now. They walked side by side for a few minutes, wordless, up until they reached the cobbled floors blooming from the grass and the white noise of a town in the night started to filter in like water on paper.

Prince Natsu tilted his head back, shining his sharp pearly whites at her. "Only a little while longer, Juvia!"

She indulged him with a limp smile until he turned around again.

"Weird, huh?" Gray asked, casual enough for a whisper, looking straight ahead. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I thought they'd be better when you arrived."

"Gray-sama noticed too?" Juvia kicked a pebble away. Prince Natsu still had his arm around Princess Lucy and they were laughing as if they were the only people in the world. It was a fair observation, as the townspeople didn't seem to notice anything was amiss, let alone that the scrappy boy pointing energetically at various trinkets at the stands was actually their revered Prince.

"I'm sorry," Gray said again, more urgently, his words blurring faster together as he continued, "I don't understand why they chose you that night when we all already thought it was going to be Lucy. They've known each other their entire _lives_ … they played husband and wife enough to think that it was going to be them. Always. It was set in stone. I didn't think—I tried to reason with Ultear, she's a Council member I know, but she was up North for a business, and they really, really wanted you. I'm sorry, Juvia. It's not enough, but I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. Both of you."

Juvia stared at him, at a loss. When she finally found her voice, all she could think to say was, "Is that why you've been so nice to Juvia?"

She didn't know why that thought felt like more of a betrayal than anything he'd said about the Prince. It was ridiculous. Juvia was being ridiculous.

But she'd already known she was going into a loveless marriage. She'd thought his kindness was genuine.

"No," Gray said quickly. "It's because you—you saved me."

Juvia looked away from him. It was so obvious she wondered why she hadn't seen it before.

Gray _pitied_ her.

"Save your pity for someone who needs it," Juvia snapped viciously, and she was surprised to hear that she sounded angrier than she felt. "Do you think Juvia doesn't know that the Prince feels nothing for her but the confused thoughts of a nice boy trying his best not to hurt a friend? Juvia isn't naïve, Gray-sama. She has _eyes_."

Gray clamored, "Then why—"

Prince Natsu gestured for them to hurry up as he dragged Princess Lucy under a flap stuck on an open door. There was a sign above that was dangerously close to falling off, the words unclear because of the accumulated mold spread across the surface.

Juvia gave Gray a sharp glance, telling him the only truth they'll ever share between the two of them: "Juvia knows nobody can love her as she is. This is the best she's going to get."

Then she jogged forward, leaving him to gather his bearings, and ducked under the flap to the heavy atmosphere of a large, drunken pub. There were much fewer occupants than she expected, especially on a wonderfully calm night such as that night, and as Juvia slid in to head over to Prince Natsu's corner, a tug at her elbow pulled her back outside.

"That's not true," Gray said, his hold on her arm softening. Always soft. He had never been anything but gentle to her and it was a mystery she thought she didn't need solving. "You shouldn't settle for that."

And Juvia felt the traitorous tears again, spilling over from the edge of her eyes and down her cheeks warmly. Even when Gray made her cry it was warm. _You trust me_. He was insufferable in the best way—in that he was kind to her without meaning to, without any ulterior motive, and it drove her mad. He didn't know her. He didn't know her at all. Yet he didn't think to doubt her. She wondered what he would say if he found out that she was lying, that the love he was so concerned about was all trick, that she was deceiving him, even as she was standing there.

She wondered if he'd care, if only for a little bit, if they threw her in the cellars to rot. Juvia was afraid of Prince Natsu's reaction, but she realized she didn't want to know his. How utterly _baffling_.

 _It's because you saved him. You saved him and you keep looking for a reason why. You want to have a good reason why._

It would have been easier if Gray was her Prince—that much was true. But nothing had ever been easy for Juvia.

Gray let go at the sight of her tears, panicked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry—just, just forget everything I said. I didn't think, it was so fucking stupid—"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Prince Natsu stopped mid-rise of the flap, eyes wide at Juvia's wet cheeks. A growl came from deep down his throat, monstrous, and he swerved his flashing eyes at Gray. "What the—? What hell did you do, Gray?"

Gray grimaced. "I was just—"

Prince Natsu didn't listen, already saying, " _I told you to fucking take care of her!_ " A fierce fire sparked from his palm and the flap was singed at the edges. Juvia stepped back, eyeing the way the flames ate up and blackened the cloth until it was embers in the wind.

"Gray-sama was comforting Juvia," Juvia said. She gave the Prince a trembling smile. "She was feeling guilty about Princess Lucy's departure. Thank you for your concern, Prince Natsu."

Then she looked at Gray, and her smile didn't feel so forced. _You trust me._ "Thank you, Gray-sama."

Prince Natsu scrunched his brows together. "You shouldn't feel guilty. I told you, this was supposed to be fun." He reached for her and she held out her hand, letting his rough grip pull her inside.

* * *

"And they said to Natsu, _'the duchess is not a chicken, please don't roast her'_ ," Cana elaborated the end of her story, waving her hands in an exaggerated motion, her voice going high-pitched and posh. Lucy chortled beside her as Levy McGarden, the Palace librarian and, _apparently_ , Princess Lucy's friend, snorted into her drink.

Prince Natsu spluttered, trying to explain, "I wasn't _trying_ to! She was just right there!"

"She was literally at the other end of the room, idiot," Gray jeered, shaking his head.

"Watch your mouth, peasant," hissed Prince Natsu, though the light in his eyes flared out of embarrassment rather than anger at his guard's insubordination.

Gray hiccupped, neck flushed as he muttered, "Yeah, yeah, my most high of highnesses."

"Oh!" Princess Lucy straightened, her smile carving out something mischievous. "Did I ever tell you about the time he thought the bowl Master Makarov had out was a helmet?"

" _Why is everything about me?_ " Prince Natsu moaned, swigging his drink.

Levy leaned closer to Princess Lucy, eyes already laughing as she insisted, "Do tell!"

"It was a dumb one," Gray contributed, his eyes far away as if remembering.

Cana cackled, tipping her mug at Prince Natsu admiringly. "It's always dumb with this one!"

"He wore it for a whole day," Princess Lucy burst out, clapping her hands together and gearing up as she began the tale.

Juvia smiled as she brought a cup to her lips, letting the alcohol burn down her throat and gather heat at her belly. Their bunch was so noisy it was a miracle the patrons hadn't already figured out just _who_ was among them and did something about it. Either way, Juvia figured she was ready. She kept glancing surreptitiously at the somber exchanges around the pub, waiting for the time a foolish mortal got it in his head that he'd survive the blow if he struck first.

Juvia had gone to a lot of mortal pubs, but it was never quite as sad as this one. She wondered why they were so withdrawn. The barkeep was wiping the counter vigorously in a vain attempt to keep busy.

"How about _you_ , Juvia?" Princess Lucy prodded, eyes earnest. She must've forgotten why they were here in the first place or had resolutely decided to forgive it. Either way, it made Juvia uncomfortable.

She reddened, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "What about Juvia?"

"You haven't been talking," the other girl said, finally finding it in herself to feel awkward. She fidgeted, trying to keep her previous cheer. "Have any funny stories?"

Nothing you would want to hear, Juvia thought. All her funny stories involved Gajeel losing his temper.

"Juvia doesn't talk much," Prince Natsu slurred, head bobbing to the table. "I tried to get her to laugh at a joke and she just, I don't know, made this strange tic with her lips."

"That's her smile, you ignoramus," Gray snapped with a smirk.

Juvia felt her lips curve in the strange tic.

"Big words, ugly," Prince Natsu sneered, lifting his face up from his arms to give Gray a dirty look.

Cana leaned over the table at Juvia. "What's got ya so quiet anyway, sweet cheeks?"

Clearly, they were all curious, especially if the sudden silence was a good indication. Juvia tried to meet their eyes, settling on Gray's. "Juvia has a bad feeling about this place."

"Damn right, sweetheart." A chair slammed towards them, splintering as it hit the wall.

Prince Natsu leaped, fire licking at his fingers and up his arms. "You've got to be _kidding_ me."

" _Natsu!_ "

And then it everything happened in a single breath.

An arm had snaked around Princess Lucy's neck and dragged her halfway out her chair as she kicked. Levy had squawked, reaching out for her friend, but an arrow pierced through her arm and she slumped to her chair with a cry. And it was smart—it was smart, Levy was a Gnome and her strength was in her limbs, what could she do now?

Cana had reacted quicker than Levy but slower than the row of knives that flew towards her. Suddenly she was pinned bloody to the wall in an effort to avoid them, knives outlining her body as she cursed. Juvia had dived towards Gray faster than she could think, her body swirling water up from her feet, the middle of her chest pierced with the dagger meant for him.

Some of the people had run out the door when the chair hit but the braver, stupider ones stayed, brandishing knives and bows and pointing it at their helpless, bleeding group. Juvia knew that normally they could take the cowards, they could do it without breaking a sweat really, but the cowards were smart. They milked the element of surprise for all it was worth and there were a lot of them for an injured party, thirteen and counting and clearly unafraid to kill. They'd gotten her and the others drunk besides.

She felt the anger blind her for a moment, let it rise up her mouth as she snarled, daring the bastards to attack her, daring them to see if they'd risk their lives for a petty bar fight, come on, they thought they were brave, didn't they, targeting them exactly, well, let them see for themselves how Juvia dealt with fools who aimed a weapon at _Gray_ , good-for-nothing _bastards_ —

And then she heard him, slinking out from the shadows. His eyes were the color of dried blood, exactly as she remembered. "You have some _nerve_ showing your face here."

Juvia was terrified for the brief moment she thought he was talking to her. But then she saw he was staring the Prince down with a pleased sort of malice, paying her no mind.

Prince Natsu looked at the knife at Princess Lucy's throat, drawing the faintest sliver of red, and then back at Gajeel with blazing eyes. "Who are you?"

"Just some lowly mortal," Gajeel sneered. "Must be pretty degrading I got you trapped, huh, _your Majesty_?"

Prince Natsu burst into angry flames, eyes clouded and brimming with bloodlust. But a strangled cry from the blonde princess quelled him and he looked at her, helpless and bewildered. "L-Luce—"

"How sweet," Gajeel cackled. "Can't do anything with your little lady trapped, can't you?"

Juvia was looking the people in the room over silently. Fifteen now, sixteen including Gajeel, and no more. Levy was incapacitated but Cana could tear herself off the wall (with great difficulty). Gray—she still didn't know why he refused to use his abilities, but because he was behind her he was safe and able. That meant Cana, Prince Natsu, Juvia, and Gray were in fighting condition. Prince Natsu was only refusing to attack because of Princess Lucy.

Juvia could relieve him of this burden. She was quick enough. Three of them could take five each—more, if it turned out that Cana or Gray needed help. Prince Natsu could take Gajeel. She wasn't going anywhere near him.

Juvia held up her hand, her fingers spread out. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gray's eyes widen like he understood and Cana nod, almost imperceptibly. Maybe they were all thinking the same strategy, maybe they weren't. But they were ready nonetheless. Juvia saw Gajeel's eyes flicker towards her neutrally but, more than that, Juvia saw the man holding a knife to the Princess' neck lower the weapon. Just a little, but more than enough.

She sent a squirt of water flying at his wrist so fast he dropped the blade in shock.

Seeing his opening, Prince Natsu jumped at Gajeel, balls of fire erupting from his palm and feet. Gray unstuck two of the knives as Cana pushed herself off, ignoring the way they pierced her skin and raised the earth with a growl. Two men were knocked out from the impact to their chin.

Juvia shot towards Princess Lucy as three men, including the man who'd been holding her, converged around her. Juvia bashed a duo of heads together.

"Thanks," the Princess said gratefully before her eyes flitted to something behind Juvia and immediately pushed her away, kicking the third man in the neck as he raised a stray arrow to Juvia's nape, driving him to his knees.

"Thank you," Juvia repeated as she spun, a little stunned.

Lucy smiled briefly, sincerely. Then she used the shoulders of the person she just kicked down to propel herself towards a woman who'd drawn an arrow at Levy.

Juvia stepped forward, taking in the chaos to discern what she needed to do then.

It was too late.

"Juvia!" Lucy warned, pointing. As Juvia glanced over, she saw what the other girl meant as she screamed, " _Gray!_ "

But Gray had been stabbed in the back before Juvia could react. He'd been winning against a pair of men, his movement sloppy and obviously drunk, and as he bested one, the other slunk behind him—Juvia couldn't believe it, the audacity of this coward, the utter stupidity, Gray wasn't using his powers but now she thought she knew why, thought she didn't really want to dwell on the why, so she hurtled towards the figure who did it with blinding rage. Her hands sharpened into a lance of water and she buried it through the skull.

As the man fell and she shook him off her hand, Gray stumbled to face her, mouth agape. "Juvia," he said, and Juvia heard his disbelief. His quiet disgust. "Y-You—"

And he was right to think it, it was cruel what she did, inhumane, but—

"He was a coward," she told him, inexplicably angry. She had saved him, didn't she? Why was he looking at her like she'd done something terrible, horrible—? Juvia realized, with a jolt, that she didn't want it. She didn't want to ever see this look on his face, as if he didn't know her. As if she was some sort of monster. "He hurt Gray-sama!"

Gray buckled to the ground, his back still bleeding, unable to finish his thought. Juvia felt the panic overcome her as she crouched down, holding him up. They needed to get him to a Healer.

"Juvia is here," she assured him, placing a hand to his wound to cover it up, to save some blood, to close it up maybe. Anything. Juvia laid him down as if she was holding a bird's egg. As if he was a mortal.

Because he _was_. Juvia felt as stupid as their attackers, as clueless, but then he let out a little cry—he was so vulnerable, so unbelievably mortal, why hadn't she seen it sooner—and she realized what she felt didn't matter.

She looked around the wrecked pub, her own cry for help bubbling at the apex of her throat. Cana was fighting four men at once, hitting them with her fists and feet and flying rock. Prince Natsu was beating Gajeel, barely, and Lucy had just discarded two more. Three men were aiming for her in the commotion, and Juvia ran.

She slid between the two on her knees, slamming them to the ground. The third one she knocked out with a punch to the groin.

"It's done. We've got them all," she told Lucy as she stood up and saw Cana finally disable the four persistent men with a messy roundhouse kick. "Is Levy-san okay?"

Levy nodded feebly, face pale. "It's—it's nothing major. The arrow didn't get to the bone. I'm not losing too much blood, but we have to get outta here to heal it."

"You're right." Juvia turned to Lucy, beseeching. "Lucy-san, Gray-sama is—"

"That's enough, Prince Natsu," Cana said warily. "C'mon, he's down."

Juvia and Lucy both turned to look. Prince Natsu was kicking a beat up Gajeel in the gut, his face splattered with what must have been the blood dribbling down Gajeel's mouth.

"This fucker thinks he can challenge me," Prince Natsu growled, eyes flickering demented. " _And put my friends in danger!_ "

Lucy scrambled to calm him, pulling him back. "Natsu, we have to go!"

But he took one look at the bloody line across her neck and roared, whipping around to glare at Gajeel with renewed savagery. "Look what you did!"

"Prince Natsu," Juvia interrupted. She couldn't take it anymore. Gray was groaning on the floor. They had to leave. They had to. The Prince directed his furious eyes at her and, for a moment, she was afraid. Juvia buried the fear down. Something was far more important. "Gray-sama is hurt. _Please._ "

Juvia could see Gajeel look at her as she said this, finally, his eyes the same color as his broken lip, and she hated him, hated him, _hated him_. Juvia hated him so much she forgot the very reason she knew him.

 **Author's Note:** W-What? An update? Miraculous! Anyway, school is about to start so I'm sorry if the updates become even more infrequent (this is a heads up). So what did you guys think? Leave a review!


End file.
